VicJORIous Demigods
by LeJoriLover1993
Summary: Tori and her friends were just ordinary teens with amazing performing talents. But what happens when they all turn out to be demigods? What happens when they have to move to Camp Half-Blood? Old enemies will rise and romance will stir. Will our favorite new demigods survive? A Victorious and Percy Jackson crossover fanfic with main "Jori" paring. I own NOTHING. HIGH TEEN RATING.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Tori's POV**

Lightning flashes outside, thunder shaking the building. Rain was pouring down hard on Hollywood Arts. My eyes were stuck looking out the window. We were in Sikowitz's class. Sure he was my favorite teacher but today I felt numb. He was droning about emotion and dialogue. His words didn't make their way to my ears. Another ray of lightning, the hairs on the back of my neck rising. My fingers twitch with an unusual adrenaline. I couldn't slow my racing heart rate. It was just hammering in my ribcage. Droplets of rain trail down the windows, leaving a wet path. "Tori?" someone asks me.

Blinking hard, I turn to the several eyes on me. My friends were looking at me with concern. "Yes, Sikowitz?" I reply with no expression. His eyebrows dig into his forehead. Before I look toward the ground, I catch a pair of blue green eyes on me. _Jade... _

Our teacher swallows and looks from me to the window. He seems uneasy. "Well, since you were staring out the window, can you explain how emotions tie up with weather and or the seasons?" Easy. The coconut addict must've tried to be easy on me. I was one of his best students.

Sighing, I sit up straighter in my seat. "Weather and emotions are basically connected to each other. The emotions for summer are usually content, relaxed, or laid back. Winter would be ill, weak, or mean. When you feel a certain emotion, you usually tend to like a particular season more. Since I'm usually happy or peppy, I love summer. It all matches." The words just rolled out of my mouth without any thought whatsoever. He nods and claps in agreement.

"Very good, Tori. That's exactly what I mean. As actors, we need to feel all of those emotions and then produce then into our work. For some, it will be easier to act in comedies or cheerful plays but for others, it would be dramas, suspense, or tragedies." Most of the class nods in agreement and Sikowitz smiles. The final bell of the day rings and everyone gets up and walks to the door, leaving for home. "Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie, please stay back for a quick moment." We all stay back and he observes us and then nods. "Do you know why you're all here?" he questions us.

Jade growls, her jaw clenching. "Is it because you're crazy and you want us to do another stupid acting assignment? Count me out." Our teacher shakes his head and limps toward us. _Why was he limping? _

He clears his throat in utter disappointment. "You six are very special. More special than you can imagine." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "That's why you must leave Hollywood Arts."

"WHAT?" We yell. Why did he mean leave Hollywood Arts? Not to brag but we were the most talented kids in the whole school! They couldn't get rid of us that easily.

Sikowitz walks to the back door and eyes the clock. "They'll be here soon. Hopefully before he finds you," he mutters. Lightning flashes and thunder cracks. The windows somehow open on their own, the wall crumbling. Something is flying toward us in the sky. _Were those flying horses? _And, are they carrying people with them? "They're here!" He waves for them to come closer. The majestic horses come to a stop and I study their wings. They were Pegasi! The horses with wings eye me and bow. My eyes widen at the sudden gesture. Our teacher grins. "Looks like they like you, Tori," he states.

One person hops off of both the flying horses making it two people. They trudge in closer and examine us. They were both teens close to our age but we were slightly older than them. I could just tell. One was a guy with windswept black hair, the same color of Jade's hair but he had sea green eyes and had a moderate tan. The other person was a girl with curled honey blond hair and stormy grey eyes with a light tan. Both teens look fit and not to lie, attractive. The girl steps forth, "Are these them, Sikowitz?" she asks our teacher. He nods eagerly and grins like a maniac. The girl nods and turns to us. "All right. First things first, my name's Annabeth Chase and this," she points to the guy, who grins at us, "is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. We're from Camp Half Blood and you are all demigods."

Cat raises her hand nervously. "Um, Ms. Chase, what are demigods?" We all nod to her question and lightning flashes through the sky.

Annabeth sighs, like she's answered this question too many times before. "Sometimes, the Greek gods come down to earth and have affairs with humans and we're the result of that." Our eyes widen in shock and she smirks. "In shorter words, we're half god half human. Or half-bloods." The storm was lighting up a bit, the sky was only covered in light clouds. "C'mon, we better get to camp." The guy Percy whistles and more Pegasi make it over to us. Six more to be exact. One for each of us. "Hop on board. They're friendly."

I stalk up to one and he nuzzles his nose into my hand. Percy watches me intently. I climb onto the Pegasus and stroke its mane. The rest of them get on their horses with wings and I look at Sikowitz who waves a farewell to us. "Bye Sikowitz! I'll miss you!" I inform. He just grins and nods at me. There was a twinkle in his eyes again. Was it pride? I think so. Smiling, I nudge my flying creature and it takes off faster than the rest. Adrenaline rushes through me and leaves me full of power and energy. Percy catches up to me and grins. "Hey Percy!" I call out over the strong winds. "I'm Tori Vega." I introduce myself. The horse nickers. His deep brown eyes were full of cheer and welcome, almost like it accepted me as its rider. He was a dark tan with a mane exactly like my hair color. I bet he was made for me.

"Hey there, Tori! It's nice you." His Pegasus was pure black with a shiny dark mane. It's eyes were dark brown. It was beautiful. "I see your horse likes you already," he comments contently. His hand strokes his horse's head. "This is Blackjack, my Pegasus. He's the only pure black breed of Pegasi we know of. You're friend with the blue eyes has a dark blue one though." He must mean Jade.

Nodding, I gaze at the ground below me. It looks like we're going pretty fast. "So, how do we know who our godly parent is?" I ask him curiously.

His eyes land on my horse's neck. "They'll hopefully claim you at camp. A lot of demigods are now being claimed so I think you'll be fine," he smiles genuinely at me. "Besides, I can tell you're pretty powerful. You'll be claimed in no time. I'm the son of Poseidon by the way. The god of the seas, earthquakes, and horses. He's one of the Big Three. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

My head tilts to the side curiously. "Who are the Big Three? Is it rare to find a demigod child who was sired by one of them?"

He nods and keeps his stare ahead of him. "The Big Three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Its very rare to find a demigod who is their child since they used to have a pact to not have children. They're the three brothers of Rhea and the strongest. Zeus controls the sky, Poseidon the sea, and Hades the Underworld. Together, they all rule the earth along with the other Olympians. There are twelve Olympians; Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hephaestus. They make part of the Olympian Council." The dark haired boy notices my confused face. "Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in but you'll have classes at camp that'll explain all of this to you so you're not confused anymore." We smile, our horses neigh and we look down at the ground. We were just above Long Island Sound, New York. Wow, that was a quick journey.

A horse rides next to us and I notice its Annabeth. "We have to land now, Percy. Dive!" All eight of us dive in and we rush toward the island where I see a fairly large camp. "Pull back!" Annabeth commands. I pull back on my Pegasus and he gently lands on unknown territory. We were on the hill and down in the valley was a big camp. A tree stood at the hill and there was a sign that said,** 'WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD.'** I look around and witness kids and teens of all shaped and sizes, all wearing orange shirts that read, **'CAMP HALF-BLOOD.' **"Alright demigods," the blond girl informs, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, your new home." I mount off of my flying horse and pet his mane and he nuzzles against the side of my face.

"I think I'll call you Bolt," I murmur. "You like that?" His soft fur rubs against my tan skin. He lets out a nicker and I grin. "I'll see you soon, boy." Leaving his side, he and the other Pegasi head back to a stable. Probably their official home. My eyes wander the camp, never ceasing to be unsurprised. There was a rock climbing wall where lava scorched kids who were too slow to climb to the top in time. I saw a cafeteria and sword arena. It all looked pretty cool.

We all stop in the centre courtyard, looking at different number of cabins. All together, there were 21 cabins, all arranged in an Omega shape. Cabin 1 was made of pure white marble, with a shimmering bronze door. It was easily the largest cabin, and the grandest, with its thick white columns and fancy lightning-bolt decor. Cabin 2 was more graceful, with peacock decor and flowers climbing up the columns. Cabin 3 had a low roof, but it was longer space-wise. It was made of blue marble, with shells and coral decor. Cabin 4 looked like it was made of real grass, and tomato vines with plump fresh tomatoes were circling it. Cabin 5 was entirely different. It was badly painted red, with barbed wire over the roof, and a stuffed boar's head above the door. It looked almost as mean as Jade. Cabin 6 was silvery-gray, with an owl carving above the doorway, and plain white curtains hung in the windows. Cabin 7 looked ordinary, but when the sunlight hit it, it looked like solid gold and quite hard to look at without your eyes hurting. Cabin 8 was a shimmery silver, and looked beautiful, but empty. Cabin 9 was made of red and brown brick, with a large chimney and solid metal door. It looked like a tiny factory. Cabin 10 was just plain beautiful. It had white-and-blue checkered pattern, and white pillars. There were latticed curtains and carnations on the window sills. It looked like Supermodel Heaven. Cabin 11 was very worn-looking, with peeling brown paint. Cabin 12 looked swarmed with grape vines, and had purple walls you could see faintly through them. The other cabins weren't quite as fancy, except for Cabin 13, which was a deep black color, with flickering flamed torches set around it and a skull above the doorway.

Annabeth walks to the front and smiles. "All of you will be placed in your own cabin, the cabin of your godly parent. Then we'll give you your schedule and you'll basically live here now. This is the only place one earth where it's safe for people like us. Out there in the real world, monsters are waiting for us. Waiting to kill and eat us. But as long as you stay here, you'll be safe. You'll train to fend for yourself against the beasts. Your parents are being informed by Sikowitz that you're here so there's no need to worry."

The little redhead walks up to her. "What about Sikowitz? Wasn't he supposed to be here with us?" she questions the grey eyed girl.

The blond girl blinks at Cat and nods. "Yes well, Sikowitz is a satyr. He was your protecter until Percy and I brought you to camp. He watched over you and kept you safe from monsters. A satyr is a half man half goat. They protect demigods, it's their job. He'll be fine. Sikowitz will probably keep us updated on the Hollywood Arts area." Our teacher was half goat? Well that explains a lot. Sort of.

Beck retrieves Cat and looks at me. "When do we get claimed by our godly parents?" The two half-bloods shrug and wave for a horse to come over. Wait a minute, it was half horse and half a man! From the waist up, the man was connected to the body of a big brown stallion. "Who's that?"

Percy smiles. "It's Chiron. He's a centaur, half man half horse. He and Dionysus run the camp. He's head of the camp and our trainer." Said centaur gallops his way over to us and observes us. A bow was in his hand, a quiver of arrows on his back. All he wore was a brown, cut off leather jacket. No sleeves, and it had no zipper. Luckily, his human body wasn't as hairy like the rest of his body. All he had was a beard and a horse's rear.

"Ah, these are the new six demigods. A new record here in camp," he announces. Suddenly, a hundred pairs of eyes were on us. "Percy and Annabeth, well done. Are they claimed yet?" he asks. "I'll announce it to the camp once they're claimed."

Abruptly, a symbol appears over Robbie's head. It looked like a _caduceus_ and a pair of sandals with wings. "Robbie Shapiro, son of Hermes, god of thieves and messengers!" His eyes were wide as he was claimed. "Cabin 11 for you, boy."

Then a lyre and a bow and arrow appears above Andre. "Andre Harris, son of Apollo, god of music, poetry, and archery!" Well that made sense. The guy was a musical prodigy. "Cabin 7 for you, Mr. Harris."

A symbol of love and doves floats above Beck's head. It was all feminine and beauty like. He shimmers for a second and he was a thousand times more attractive than before. "Beck Oliver, son of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty!" Given his looks, Beck was a certain son of the beauty goddess. "Cabin 10 for you, Beck."

Another symbol lay upon Cat's head. It was plants and animals. Flowers most of all. A rose sprouts from the ground in front of her. "Cat Valentine, daughter of Demeter, goddess of fertility, nature, and agriculture!" The ditzy redhead was good with animals and plants. Made sense. "Cabin 4 for you, girl."

No other symbols appear above Jade or I. We still weren't claimed yet. That was a depressing note. Chiron caught my expression and places a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be claimed at the bonfire. I can feel it in my hooves. Both of you are powerful so I can't expect any less. Percy, please give them their schedules and Annabeth, help escort them to their cabins. I have a class to teach." He rides away, leaving me confused and desperate.

Percy gives me a sympathetic look. "I bet you'll be claimed soon. Chiron's right. You're strong and so is that goth girl." He gives me my schedule and I skim over it. I have Archery, Greek Mythology, Pegasus Riding, Ancient Greek, Weapon Making, Sword Fighting, Free Time, and Capture The Flag. "We have Capture The Flag every Friday so that's tomorrow. Your temporary cabin is Cabin 21, the back up cabin. The bonfire will start in about twenty minutes so go check out your cabin." He leads me to Cabin 21 which is almost like Cabin 11 but except its more humble and mortal like. I bet its a spare cabin, for satyrs or unclaimed demigods. Well that's a happy note. The only person I see there is Jade. Her eyes flicker to mine and I gulp nervously. "I'll leave you two alone," he interrupts. "Come to the bonfire when they blow the horn. Good luck, Tori!" Percy then runs off to do some other job. _God I wished he stayed. _

I sit on one of the bunk beds and sigh. It was a pretty comfy cabin. There were five total bunks so ten beds. Pretty roomy in here. On the ground, there were two bags of spare clothes and other necessities. "So, pretty exciting, huh?" I ask the goth.

She scowls at me and I press my lips together tightly. Gah, me and my loud mouth. "No it's not exciting. I don't want to be a useless demigod. An undecided one is worse. Here I am, stuck with you for probably the rest of my life. That's not fun. I'd rather be eaten by a monster. I just want my own cabin, far away from you," she sneers. A frown falls on my face. _All I wanted to do was lift her mood! _Not a ramble of her hatred towards me.

Closing my eyes, I plea for my godly parent to claim me at the bonfire. We both sit here in silence as we stare at our phones. It was the only thing we had left that was from the mortal world but there was no Wi-Fi here so I just play on the game apps and look at my old pictures. Pictures of my family and friends, family I'll never see again. A shaky sigh rattles my body, tears threatening to fall but I don't let them. I catch Jade's strong gaze on me but I say nothing. A loud horn is blown in the distance and I jump to my feet. "Come on, we can't be late to the bonfire." How did my life just flip around? It wasn't fair. Together, we stroll to the bonfire and sit next to our friends. Percy and Annabeth sit next to me with a smile on their face. They were holding hands. They made a cute couple. It was perfect.

A man with a beard and a Hawaiian shirt makes his way to the center. An expression of boredom and _'I don't want to be here' _was scribbled all over his face. "Welcome everyone, I'll skip the pleasantries now. We have new campers today, a big whoop," he congratulates lazily. So this was Dionysus? "As I reminder, I'm Mr. D, camp director. Now sing your song and-" There was a big gasp and a symbol over Jade's head. It was a black and green fire with skulls. His eyes narrow at her. A swirl of black purple fire corrupts around her. Her eyes were bright and intimidating. "Jade West, daughter of Hades, god of the underworld and the dead. How interesting," he muses. Chiron was off to the side with wide eyes. He said we were strong but he didn't know one of us were children of the Big Three. "A child of Hades, very peculiar. Surprising even," he babbles. "Very rare indeed. The thought of his child being claimed publicly is a mystery to me." Chiron and Mr. D were whispering in the corner now, the camp gawking at Jade. A smugly smirk was on her face. Her eyes menacingly glare into mine. It meant, _'Ha! I'm a child of the Big Three! Can't top that, Vega!' _I bet she's the new talk of the camp. It wouldn't surprise me if she was the scariest person in camp now.

Sighing in disappointment, I bow my head slightly. Once again, she proved to be better than me. A child of the Big Three, dammit. Suddenly, lightning flashes through the sky, thunder cracking. Mr. D and Chiron look up in wonder. Everyone was confused. Then a large bolt hit straight down towards the bonfire and went right through me. Screams and gasps were the only things that were audible. What was happening? My eyes were wide in shock that one, it didn't hurt and two, that a lightning bolt was going through me. A tingling sensation courses my body, my body crackling with electricity. My fingertips were charged with an electric shock. My breathing picks up, a powerful adrenaline zapping my body to life. A symbol of a shield and a lightning bolt hovers above me. I look around, everyone had wide eyes, even the directors themselves. No one has ever been claimed like that before. I was up on my feet, a holographic sword appearing in my fist. What was going on? Why wasn't I in great pain? Blinking, everyone bows, except Dionysus. His eyes were narrowed on me. I glance at Jade whose glare was nastier than before. I had broken her standard. I took her spotlight.

"Tori Vega, daughter of Zeus, king of Olympus, ruler of lightning and the sky," Mr. D introduces me. "Extremely rare for a child of my father, Zeus. No one has ever been claimed like that. Our father must favor you," his voice etched with hardness. "You shall live in Cabin 1." Everyone rises and stares at me in awe. Percy and Annabeth grin at me. They knew I was destined for great things. "Now get back to your songs! Then report back to your cabins," he demands, leaving to the Big House. After he's gone, everyone stares at me and I feel uncomfortable with all the attention. Percy senses my unease with it.

He stands up and claps his hands but it doesn't stop the constant chatter. "HEY!" he yells. Everyone falls into a heavy silence. The son of Poseidon clears his throat awkwardly as he glances down at his girlfriend for help. "Okay, I know we have a child for each of the Big Three here at camp but that doesn't mean our lives change or anything. We're just going to have to get on with our lives! Um, er..." he falters and the blond sighs. She stands up and forces her boyfriend to sit.

"What he's trying to say is that the joining of new demigods doesn't affect who we are. This doesn't affect anything. It means we are stronger now. We are strong half bloods who train to kill monsters. Who are we?" she calls out.

"HALF BLOODS!" the camp cheers. My eyebrows quirk up in amusement. Annabeth was pretty persuasive when she wanted to.

She stands up on a log and wears a confident smile. I already knew we were going to be close friends. "And what do we do?

"KILL MONSTERS!" they holler. Then they break out in applause. After that, they sing a couple of songs and I join in. It was pretty fun. It felt like I actually belong here. It was around ten when we all part and go to our arranged cabins. I have to go back to Cabin 21 to collect my stuff. The walk there was peaceful. Crickets chirping, the trees swaying lightly in the breeze. The night was beautiful. The moon was shining, the stars twinkling. The luscious green grass was crinkling under my footsteps. Cabin 21 comes into view, I pull the door open and cringe at the person. Her intense pale green eyes glare into my hazel ones. Her obsidian black curled hair was matching to the darkness in the room. "Jade," I stammer, "didn't expect you here." Grinning weakly, her gaze intensifies and I shudder.

Off guard, she had me pinned against the wall. I grit my teeth together as she scowls right in my face. "I can't believe you still get to beat me in this! I had the spotlight for one damn minute before you took it from me. Zeus's daughter," she spits at me. A twisted gleam sparkled in her eyes. "Prove it. Prove you're better than me, Vega." The pale girl lets go of me and awaits for my next move. I concentrate and a powerful sensation ripples through my gut. My skin crackles and her eyes widen. Electricity surrounds me, protecting my tan body. My eyes glow into hers. They were radiating with power. It booms with thunder outside. "Impressive, Vega. Bet you can't do this," she boasts, a green fire bursting in her palms. Her eyes were dark with evil power. The ground rumbles and I cut off the electrical border.

Shaking my head, I know this wasn't the use of our powers. "Jade, stop. This isn't the correct use of our potentials. We aren't supposed to kill each other. We're supposed to kill monsters and the evil forces that threaten us." Something flickers in her eyes: _Understanding_. Picking my supply of clothes and other necessities. "Just grab your stuff and lets go to our designated cabins. Good luck for tomorrow," I hope for her and head to the door. A pale hand curls around my darker wrist and I look back at her. There was a grateful gleam in her eyes, the anger and frustration gone.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for overreacting," she apologizes. I smile daringly and she grins back. There was a moment of silence. But it wasn't awkward, it was comforting. "See you tomorrow, I guess." I nod and walk out the door. The journey back to Cabin 1 was thrilling. Campers were patting me on the back and congratulating me but I just didn't feel it. Guess I was a lousy demigod. All I want to do is grip a sword in my hand. My feet halt to a stop when I meet Mr. D at the entrance of my cabin. Bowing slightly, I blink at him. "Mr. D, sir, what are you doing here?"

He snorts and crosses his arms across his chest. "You got some manners, kid. I like it. Especially since you're in the presence of a god. I am Dionysus, god of wine and insanity," he smirks at his own introduction. "Our father must like you, Ms. Vega. He's got some special plans for you indeed." There was a twinkle in his eyes that said, _'I know something that you don't.' _It kind of irks me. "Besides, you are my half sister since your father is Zeus. Welcome to camp, girlie. Enjoy the cabin," he wishes and leaves in a puff of grape vines. The smell of wine was left behind. Stepping inside the cabin, I first notice that it was cold and bare. Everything was white and silvery. There was a couch in the corner and a bathroom but other than that, it was pretty plain. In the cabin, there was three bunks, that meant six beds and two chairs in the opposite corners. There was a great statue in the middle. It was Zeus, standing tall and mighty. A lightning bolt was in his hand. He had electric blue eyes and jet black hair. I didn't have any of those qualities. Jade looks more like my dad but her dad was Hades, my godly uncle. I wonder what it was like up in Mount Olympus, wherever that is.

Dropping my stuff on the couch, I collapse on a lower bunk and fall asleep. Greek gods, heroes, and monsters invade my dreams that night. _Would I ever see Hollywood Arts again? What about my family? Am I going to be stuck here forever? _I didn't know and I was terrified to find out. I sleep uneasy.

* * *

I wake up to a beautiful morning. Sitting up, I rub my eyes while yawning. "Trina, hurry up-" My eyes widen and I falter. Oh yeah, I was in New York now. My family was across the country and there was a three hour difference. Looking around, I seem to remember everything that happened the day before. So I was a half-blood. Raising my index finger, I concentrate really hard and a current of electricity sparks off my finger. I sigh in disappointment and look up at the statue. "It would help if you told me what was going on," I mumble to him. He just stares down on me in utter silence."Thank you O'mighty Zeus," I murmur sarcastically. Getting up, I take a quick shower and put on the orange camp t-shirt with denim shorts that ended at right above my knees. I think today was going to be a hard day. Combing my hair, I check my face and grin. I was ready.

Leaving the cabin, I bump into a redheaded girl. She squeals as we fall over. I groan as I kneel against the rubbly road. "Kit Kat!" I scold. The poor girl giggles and helps me up. She wore the exact clothes except she had a white pair of shorts. "How's the daughter of Demeter?" I ask her as we walk toward the pavilion.

She simply shrugs. "It's been okay. I have some really nice roommates! They showed me how to do this," her fingers curl upwards into her palm and a plant sprouts up from her ground. It was a pink rose. She plucks it from the ground and grins. "It smells amazing! Almost like bibble..." Her mouth waters and we both laugh. Poor Cat. We finally get to the cafeteria when we have to split ways. All campers have to sit at their assigned table. I have to sit alone at Table 1. Percy was close by and I grin at him. He smiles in return and a young woman serves him his breakfast, giggling. _Looks like there's many 'Cats' here in camp_, I muse. From the corner of my eye, I spot the spawn of death eating alone. Guess it was the same with the three of us. Chiron, in a wheelchair, rolls in and smiles at all of us. He looks in my direction especially. Huh, wonder why. One of those giggling girls comes over to me and serves me a plate of pancakes. I lick my lips in anticipation. She bows at me and smiles. "Good morning, daughter of Zeus," she greets. I smile in return.

"And good morning to you too," I reply nodding. "Thank you for the plate of food. Much appreciated." She giggles and walks away. She really was nice. I was about to dig into my food when a loud noise bangs against the ground. All eyes look up to Chiron.

He smiles and nods at us. "Good morning campers! May the gods be with us!" We all cheer and some kids walk up to a fire in the back of the room. Percy strolls by me with Annabeth close by. He nudges me to follow him.

"What are we doing?" I ask him curiously. All I see is kids giving up the best part of their meal away to the fire. _What did it mean? _

The green eyed boy smiles. "They're burnt offerings. The gods like the smell. It's like food to them." I nod and I walk up to the fire. I give up the pancake soaked in the most syrup and the juiciest piece of bacon; and plea my father to guide me through camp. The fire burns the pancake and it turns into a sweet smelling fume. Now I believe the gods liked the offerings. Foods that probably weren't supposed to be together were amazing when combined. I sit down at my table and finish my pancakes and bacon. There was an empty cup on the table. Taking it my hands, I wish it was orange juice. The goblet glows and magically, there was orange juice in it. I drink it down thirstily and sigh in relief. That was an amazing breakfast. Too bad I sat alone. Someone pokes my shoulder and I turn around.

Brown eyes meet mine and I burst out in a grin. "Beck!" I squeal. My arms throw themselves around him and he holds me close. I notice that I was receiving unwanted attention to myself and I blush. Letting go of the Canadian, I smile shyly at him. "Hey Beck, how is it being a son of Aphrodite?" He smiles.

"Weird to say the least. Lets say a lot of my half-siblings were crushing on me at first," we both laugh and he gazes into my eyes. I think he still has feelings for me but then there was Jade. One part of my brain said, _What about Jade? She's a gank who wasn't his girlfriend anymore and Beck was completely available._ But the other part said, _Jade's our friend! You can't date your friend's exes. It's against every rule in the book! _Gods I'm confused. "How's it like to be daughter of the mighty Zeus?" he interrupts my thoughts.

Blinking hard, I snap out of it. "Oh, it's okay. It's just that, I get a lot of attention. Unwanted attention that is. It's like being a child of the Big Three means you're their boss or something. I bet I'm not even supposed to be alive. It was probably just a mistake," I mumble. He lifts my chin with two fingers and kisses my cheek. Heat rises to my face and I blink twice. "What was that for?" I ask in bewilderment.

"For being amazing," he says nervously. It was the same line he said to me when we were in my house, talking about the Platinum Music Awards. We almost kissed back then too. Beck runs a hand through his hair and gets up from my table. "Guess I better go now. See you around camp, Tori," he leaves back to his table where the kids there are whispering about something. Probably about me and Beck but I don't have any feelings for him. It will stay that way. The end of breakfast came along, and I rise to go to my first class. It was Archery and I saw Andre there. I was about to walk over to him when a hand lands on my shoulder. My body stiffens as I figure out who it is. "Jade?" I ask temptingly.

She chuckles and holds my shoulder tighter. "The one and only badass you know," she boasts. The goth turns me around with sneer on her face. "We need to talk." Her pale hand clutches my wrist and she drags me to the far corner of the pavilion. "I saw what happened," she mutters knowingly.

Shrugging, my shoulders slump. "So? I didn't do anything. Beck just came over and kissed me on the cheek. I don't like him anymore than a friend and you know that. If I did, I probably would've kissed him in front of the whole camp just to prove a pointless point. I didn't so I just have him as a friend. Why do you care anyway? You guys broke up already, like two months ago," I state. My eyes were narrowed at her.

Her eyes widen but then she growls. "I don't care if Beck wants to cuddle up with the daughter of Zeus. That's his choice, not mine!" A light green aura was surrounding her unused hand. Her nostrils were flared in anger. "We broke up for a reason anyway."

"Then why are you still bugging me about it!" I blurt out in agitation. "That's all you think I'd do. Date Beck, kiss Beck, take Beck from you! Well, news flash! I. Don't. Like. Him. He's like a brother to me!" I sneer at her. My emotions were getting the best of me as my skin began to spark. "All I've ever done was try to be your friend! Look where it's gotten me! Detention, problems, fights. I just can't take it anymore! _Go fend for yourself,"_ I command through gritted teeth. Turning my back to her, I run to my class and stop at Andre. My anger leaves me and I'm left vulnerable and exposed. He seems to notice and wraps me in a warm hug. I accept it gratefully. "Gods, don't tell me she's staring at me. Is she?" I whisper.

He nods warily. "If her glares could kill you, lets just say its not pretty. What's she so angry about, anyways?" A sigh rattles my body as I let go.

Andre was right. I could definitely feel her intense glare on my back. Demigod or not, I'd be dead a million times over with that intense gaze. Cringing, I lean over a bit. "It's just, Beck kissed me on the cheek and she kind of overreacted. And I think I did too. Our powers were acting badly. Guess our emotions affect them too." He nods and walks up to the shooting range. They hand him a bow and arrow and teach him how to aim and shoot. The musical prodigy takes careful aim and lets the arrow rip through the air. It flies dead in the center. My best friend grins at his accomplishment. Wow, he's good. Well his father is the god of archery but still. He's like a man form of Katniss from The Hunger Games. I love that movie. It's from my favorite trilogy of books.

It was my turn next and I was pretty nervous. I mean, it was a pretty sharp arrow if you ask me. The sun was partly hidden by puffy white clouds making it a beautiful day for training outdoors. Chiron hands me the bow and arrow with a proud smile. He was probably very good with the bow and arrow. From a glance, I could see Jade observing me curiously. My hand grips the bow tightly, the other quivering with the arrow. A voice echoes in my head, _'Relax, concentrate on the target. Slow your rapid breathing. Feel the bow in your hands, don't snap it. The arrow is your friend, it cannot hurt you on purpose.' _Immediately, my body relaxes, my heart wasn't pounding in my chest anymore. I hold the bow in a strong but firm hold and let the arrow soar through the sky. It flies and lands right next to Andre's, barely a millimeter apart. The class cheers and Chiron pats me on the shoulder. I look back and witness the goth had disappeared. The rest of the classes went smoothly and I got to see Bolt again. We practically ran to each other during Pegasus Riding. I seem to understand Ancient Greek pretty well. Guess that's my godly blood talking. Making a weapon was complicated and I almost burned my whole arm. Most of my friends were in my classes but unfortunately, Jade was in every single one. She ignored me and I did the same.

"Tori! Keep your guard up!" Percy scolds me as he throws a swing at me with his sword, _Riptide_. It was a ballpoint pen that transformed into a deadly weapon. I block his attack and slice at his abdomen. At the last minute, he dodges it. Growling, I step side and catch the edge of his blade on the back of mine. His eyes widen. I wasn't supposed to deflect that attack. My wrist twists the sword out of his hands, the point of my blade against his neck. I was breathing heavily and so was he. Percy was surprised and so was everyone else. "Great job, Vega," he breathes. The class gasps as their greatest sword fighter was defeated on their first try. "Could've still beaten you though," he teases with a grin.

Rolling my eyes, I snort and stab my sword into the earthly ground. "Sure you can, Jackson. Be happy I didn't actually hurt you." We smile at each other deviously. Isn't it amazing that even though our fathers argue with each other, we don't. We just like to challenge each other. "You might want to let someone else have a turn," I suggest. No body raises their hands and I chuckle. I hand my sword to a son of Athena while he goes against Jackson. They start to fight and I sigh in relief. Something taps my shoulder and I turn to look around. I grin at the familiar grey eyes and blond hair. "Annabeth. What brings you here?"

She had a tight smile on her face. "Hey Tori. I see you beat my boyfriend in the first time," we both grin as I nod. "Impressive. I just came here to talk to you about something. Did you ever see weird things happening around you when you were back in California?" she questions me. Raising an eyebrow, I remember that clown and some creepy guy always following me.

Nodding, I reply, "Yeah. Why? Did it mean something?"

The blond curses under her breath and shakes her head slightly. "The monsters know you exist. And since you were with Jade, they know that she's here too. You two are in grave danger. You have to train hard because if I'm right, there'll be a lot of fighting going around." My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "We'll talk later, I have to go see Chiron now. Enjoy your Free Time. After that is Capture the Flag. That's where the fun starts," she grins evilly before leaving. Scratching the side of my face, I nod. Okay then. A knowing son of Poseidon walks over to me.

"You do know class ended right. Go enjoy your free time before dinner. Then it's Capture The Flag. I can't wait," he grins. I nod but he notices my unease. "What's wrong, Tori?"

Swallowing hard, I just sigh. "Nothing, it's just that Annabeth told me that the monsters know who I am now. Isn't that a bad thing?" I look up at him desperately and he nods slowly.

He takes my hand and smiles. "Lets talk it over at the lake. You'll love it." We stroll to the lake, many kids congratulating us on the sword battle or being a child of the Big Three. Percy just grins and keeps walking. We sit by the sandy shore, light waves crashing on the horizon. "This is where Annabeth and I officially got together. It was after the Titan War. A lot of close demigods were lost but we won in the end." Wow, he's been through a lot. How long has he been here?

Turning my head to him, I ask, "How long have you been in camp?"

"I've been here since I was twelve so about five years now. Went on a quest every year. Back then, it was a miracle that I was alive since the Big Three weren't supposed to have kids. I was considered bad luck since the evil king Titan, Kronos was after me," he concludes. "But he never got me. There were a couple of close calls but we made it through."

"Compared to my life, mine seems like a walk in the park," I joke. We laugh as a gentle breeze blows through our dark hair. "Have you met him? My dad, I mean."

His sea green eyes were glued to the lake. "Yeah, I've meet Lord Zeus. Three times to be exact. He never really liked me. Even though he granted me immortality." My eyes widen and he chuckles at my shocked face. "What? It's no big deal, I turned him down. I just couldn't leave my friends, or Annabeth." I smile at him. _He really was something. _

"You really are something, Percy Jackson." He grins at the comment. The water looked calm and relaxed. Probably because he was in a good mood today. "Can your emotions affect your godly power?" I puzzle.

There was a pause before he answered. "Yes. If you're angry or frustrated, they'll get out of hand and you can hurt people when you don't intend to. Sometimes fear or panic can make your powers stronger or less controllable. Trust me, I've been through there many times." He curls his finger and a spiral of water curls around in the air. In awe, he flicks his whole wrist and a big stream of water floats around in the air before it falls back down. "Since you're Zeus's kid, I bet you can do that same things Thalia does."

My eyebrows lower against my eyes. "Who's Thalia? Is she like your friend or something?" He smiles genuinely. Percy was really nice and I liked that. Annabeth is a very lucky girl to have him. So loyal and genuine.

"She's a daughter of Zeus, just like you." I blink hard. She's my half sister? "She's your half sister too. Thalia doesn't go to camp because she's a hunter of Artemis. The Hunters of Artemis are immortal girls who hunt and live by the rules of the goddess Artemis. One catch, you can't date boys. You have to vow to stay a maiden forever. She visits sometimes. Maybe you can meet her. She's pretty cool." I nod eagerly. I'd like to meet my half sister soon. I had so much to ask her.

The horn blows overhead and Percy sighs. We both get up from the sandy ground and I stare at him. "Percy, what's your full name?" I ask him unknowingly. His eyes widen as he looks at me with unease. He must know something's up.

"Perseus Jackson," he replies hesitantly. "How did you know that I had more to my name?" A sudden ache spreads in my head as I wince.

Holding my temple, I shake my head, unfortunately it hurts more. "I-I don't know. The question just popped in my head. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with it. Lets just go to dinner," I murmur. He nods and together, the daughter of Zeus and the son of Poseidon make their way to the pavilion where we give our burnt offerings to the gods and enjoy a good meal served by those women called nymphs. They nod at me as they handed me my food. I was eating chicken and veggies with Coca Cola. Our horse mentor smiles and stomps his food on the ground. All the campers' wander to him. I shove the last piece of chicken into my mouth. _What? _It was really good.

"Today we play Capture The Flag," he announces, receiving a lot of cheers from the Ares cabin. Now I was terrified. They were bloodthirsty warriors and I think they want to challenge the daughter of Zeus. "Everyone go outside and prepare for the game. Take your weapon and hope for the best." And now I was vulnerable. I only used a sword once and now we were playing a fierce game about it. _Keep calm, Tori. Everything will be alright. _"May the gods be with you!" he recommends as we all hurry outside to claim our weapons. I catch up with Andre and Beck who both grin at my scared expression. Cat must be with Robbie but I don't see Jade. Wonder where she is. We get to pick our weapons and a blue helmet with a shield. Beck and I both pick out a bronze sword while Andre chooses a dagger. Taking our helmet and shield, we jog up to the big circle where Chiron was speaking. "Alright! Hopefully you have your weapons and are prepared. The rules are no maiming or killing. You may disarm a person but they may not be bounded or gagged. Whichever team reaches the opponents flag first wins. The blue team is Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, Nemesis, Hypnos, Hades, and Hebe. Red team is Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Iris, Nike, Tyche, Hecate. You have two minutes to get in position and then the games begin. Good luck." He trots off to the side and I quiver anxiously.

We split up into our two teams and one of the guys from the Hephaestus cabin is giving out some orders but they don't reach me. All I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. "Hey, you Sparky," he calls out as I look up at him. He was one big guy. Maybe the whole cabin looked like him. "You can you lightning, right? Good. Use it to keep Percy away from the creek. It'll just heal him and energize him and we'll be sure to lose. Got it?" I nod and he tells us to get in place. I run to Beck and Andre. The horn rings in my ears and everything plays in slow motion. Kids were getting knocked off their feet, some collapsing with a hard blow and I just stand there like an imbecile. A big guy from the Ares cabin charges at me and something awakens inside of me. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I knew I was ready.

Swinging my sword, I catch him off guard with the central ridge of my blade. He trips and falls, a groan coming from him. "Hit and run!" I call behind me with a grin on my face. I run past many attackers but I always knock them off their feet. Light on my feet, I stab this guy in the middle of his breastplate and he falls to the ground. My breathing was hard and heavy but I never felt so alive. Running a little bit longer, I make it to the creek where I see the son of the sea god staring right at me. We both lunge to the creek where I stick my hand in it and fill it up with electricity. Smirking in his face, he frowns and fights off an opposing fighter. Something catches my vision. A big red flag. Before I take it, Beck finally catches up with me.

"Jesus, you're pretty quick for a girl who was scared a minute ago," he jokes. I chuckle but then a girl comes and tackles him to the ground. She was about to harm him when rage courses within me. There's no way they'll land a finger on my friends. With a loud angry war cry, I swung the edge of my blade at her, electricity going through the sword. She falls backwards in pain. Helping the son of Aphrodite up to his feet, he thanks me and I shrug it off. Turning around, I'm met with an all too familiar pair of sea green eyes.

He was gripping his bronze pen-sword. "We might be friends but I'm not going to let you just take the flag that easily." We both smirk and right before I lung at him, Beck beats me too it. Taking that as my cue, I run towards the flag but an angry chick runs at me. I think it was that mean girl Clarisse from the Ares cabin.

"You're going down into the Underworld, Sparky!" she bellows at me. She makes a mad dash for me as something else tackles her to the ground. It was the black hair with blue and green highlights that jarred me back to reality. Running to the flag, I grip the pole and yank it from the ground. Waving it in the air, the blue team cheers. I was breathing hard as I stumble down the hill where the red flag was. It shimmers blue as I wave it around. I run into the girl with the obsidian black hair with green and blue streaks. "Thanks Jade."

She nods and wipes her mouth as she disappears into the crowd of demigods. _What was up with that?_ I thought she hated me. Andre makes his way to me and pats me on the back. "You go girl!" he chants.

Chiron makes it to me and lifts my hand in the air. "And the blue team wins!" he declares. They chant, **'SPARKY! SPARKY! SPARKY!' **out loud. I smile and wave the flag around. It was really late outside so I think it might be time to crash and end another day here at camp if I say so myself. "Alright! Settle down! Tori Vega here has won the game for her team so congratulate her another time. It is late out so its best if you go back to your cabins to sleep. Tomorrow's another day so you need to rest up! You may go now!" A big crowd of campers, including myself, make it to the Omega shape of cabins and we all split up accordingly. I enter my own cabin and collapse in my bed, still gripping my sword as I fall asleep. Only a pair of lightning blue eyes haunt me in my dreams.

**End of Part 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Jade's POV **

_Daughter of Hades,_ I really like that. Makes me sound more evil, stronger, and deadlier. Being a child of the Big Three means that I'm stronger than most of the half bloods here at camp. There were two exceptions though; Percy and Vega. They were also children of the Big Three but of course, the Latina ends up being daughter of Zeus, king of the gods. That does explain the bickering between us though. The son of Poseidon was okay, I didn't hate him. He was a pretty nice guy, I could tell he was loyal to his friends. That was his weakness: the loyalty to his friends. Soon enough, I would figure out my own weakness. And Vega's.

After Capture The Flag, I just ditched them and headed back to my cabin. On the way there, moments of the games flash in my head. The brunette was pretty powerful and I know what influenced her powers; her emotions. I saw that when Beck was about to get knocked out, rage hijacked her talents, doubling their force. To be honest, I wanted to see her and Percy go head to head. It would've been interesting. Darkness crawls around me as I enter Cabin 13. Green flames welcome me as I grin at the skulls. My father sure influenced my taste in style. There were three bunk beds, meaning six places to sleep. There was a small couch in the corner and a bathroom. In the middle, there was a fireplace and two chairs. Pretty comfy if you ask me. Everything was mostly dark; dark blue, dark green, dark purple, dark grey, but mostly black. I love the colors. Makes me feel like I'm home.

Collapsing on the bed, I gaze at my index finger. A small green flame bursts from the top, a smile creeping onto my face. I really enjoyed the power. If I were back in Hollywood Arts, I would threaten whoever annoyed me but I can't. We have to stay in camp. I might not listen to the rules but I really don't want to end up in a monster's stomach. Yawning, I turn onto my side and stare at the black wall. Too many thoughts were invading my head. I was growing restless. My hands tremble and I clutch my blanket, forcing my eyes to close. The sound of a flame burning in the wind and crickets was enough to bring me over the edge. I finally feel asleep. Death invades my dreams as I dream of being the princess of the Underworld.

* * *

Darkness meets me as I wake up. Seeing plain black was starting to somewhat irritate me. It just made me feel uneasy. Sitting up on the comfy bed, I run a hand through my thick, dark hair. Being pale, it made me feel so visible, so vulnerable in this dark room. I finally get up and trudge to the bathroom where I take a long shower and get ready in front of the mirror. Changing into the camp t-shirt, which was a mandatory requirement by the way, and black shorts. It was pretty warm here in Long Island Sound. I put on a pair of black combat boots, I could crush a skull with these. Walking out the cabin, I ghost my way to the pavilion where, slowly, campers walked over to their tables. I sit alone, just like the other two half bloods. Eating eggs and a bagel with black coffee was a great morning breakfast. A naiad gave it to me when I arrived.

Someone towers over me and I turn to see piercing hazel eyes. "Vega," I mumble venously, "What the hell are you doing here?" Her eyes were focused on mine as she sat down next to me. "You're not supposed to be here!" I scold her as I shove some scrambled eggs into my mouth.

_'Sparky' _shrugs helplessly and stares at my goblet. "I just want to talk, okay? I even asked Chiron's permission to sit here. I'm not gonna get in trouble, Mr. D doesn't even care. Besides, it's important." She wouldn't even meet my gaze. _Was she nervous or something? _Her eyes were full of uncertain emotion.

"What is it then, Vega? Spit it out. You know I'm impatient." She opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by a stomped hoof. We both look up at the centaur in curiosity.

He clears his throat and smiles weakly. "Er, good morning campers! Today is a special day, the Hunters are here for a visit. Their lady Artemis is quite busy with some godly duties so they must stay here in the mean time. Please, try to control yourselves towards them. I don't need another burning cabin on my hands," he grumbles lowly. _A burning cabin? _Wow, the campers and the Hunters must not get along. Well, this'll be interesting. A group of girls bursts through and stare at us. They were ranged between young girls to young woman in age. All of them had silver clothing and bows and arrows. They looked fit and fierce, ready for a fight. There was a thick tension in the air, so thick you could slice it with a dagger. "And here they are," he introduces. One steps forth and she immediately catches my attention. She was slightly pale with short dark, spiky hair and her eyes were electric blue. There was a sliver tiara on top of her head. A small smirk was curling her lips. She was like a emo huntress.

Tori's eyes bulge out of her head at the sight of the girl. Her lower lip was quivering, her expression full of shock. My eyebrows scrunch together at the look of the Latina. Something was up. Examining her closely, I notice there was a blue hue to her eyes. My own eyes widen. _What the hell was up with her? _I reach over to grasp her wrist when I hear a faint buzz of electricity. Her jaw was clenched tight. _Why was she acting like this? _The blue eyed Huntress looks over to our table and her eyes narrow suspiciously. She knew that one of us didn't belong here. And that someone was Vega, who didn't even move a muscle. Chiron announces the end of breakfast and demigods swarm out of the pavilion. The brunette and I didn't move an inch. Percy moves toward us and sits next to Tori and notices something is wrong. "Tori, what's wrong?"

Her hands tremble. "Her. I've seen her in my dreams. Something bad is going to happen. It'll cost many lives if we don't act now," she murmurs, eyes intense. What the hell does she mean? Percy stares at her curiously but in much worry.

"Vega, what the hell do you mean by that? Are you having visions about the future?" She nods and the son of Poseidon visibly tenses. I notice the obvious. "Is it bad to get visions and dreams about the future, Percy?"

He swallows with difficulty. "Very bad. It only happens when something terrible occurs. If I'm right, something really bad is going to happen. Especially when the daughter of Zeus sees it and we don't," his eyebrows scrunch together though. "Tori, what did you mean _'I've seen her in my dreams?' _Who is her?" Footsteps click against the marble ground. All of us look up and I see Vega tense. It was the lead Hunter. Her gaze went to all three of us. Recognition is in her eyes when they land on Percy but not on us.

"Percy," she starts slowly, "Who are these two demigods?" She had on black eyeliner and rings with skulls on her fingers. I really like this girl's style. "I'm Thalia Grace, by the way. Lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus." That's where I tense too. There's another daughter of Zeus? Is there another child of Hades? But how did Tori know about her before she met her?

The sea spawn fiddles with his thumbs nervously. "Hey Thalia. Hope you're doing okay. Annabeth and I found six new half bloods two days ago." He points to me, "This is Jade West, daughter of Hades." Her eyes widen in surprise at the name of my father. Shock was spreading across her face. Jackson then points at the Latina, "And this is Tori Vega, daughter of Zeus and your half sister." A shiver goes down her back as she catches Thalia's intense gaze on her. The huntress's face was completely covered in utter disbelief and shock.

"S-She's the daughter of Zeus and the other is the daughter of Hades?" she stammers. Percy nods and she turns her attention to me. "You look a lot like Nico except for the eyes and you have darker hair. He's also a son of Hades, your half brother," she muses. My eyes widen in shock at the new girl. _I have a half brother? _

Before I could stop myself, I blurt out, "How old is he?" Her eyes narrow and a sigh escapes through her nose.

"He's fourteen, almost fifteen. I'm surprised Percy here didn't tell you about him," she eyes him skeptically and he smiles goofily. "He isn't at camp but he visits sometimes. Maybe you'll get to meet him. He's pale too and has the dark hair," she chuckles. I had a poker face on. Her eyes go from me to Tori. Her half sister. "Hi Tori. Guess I'm your half sister. It's nice to meet you," she holds out her hand and I look at Vega. She tenses but hesitantly reaches out for her sister's hand. As soon as they make contact, a huge spark explodes from the joined hands. They both jerk back and breathe heavily. Smoke was coming from their burned hands. "_Di Immortales_, what was that?" Thalia curses. Smirking, I gawk at the surprised look on the brunette's face.

Tori sparks her hand up and examines it. "This is bad, this is really bad," she mutters. "We weren't supposed to meet yet. Our father must've seen this coming because now we're going to have to make a big decision together." All this gibberish was making my head hurt.

"_Τι στο διάολο είναι αυτά που λες?_" I curse. They stare at me in awe. "What?" I defend. "All I said was, what the hell are you talking about?" Ancient Greek came easy to me and Vega since we had the same classes together. I curse as easily in English as in Greek. "All this gibberish is damn killing me!" They nod in agreement and a solution came to mind. "Why don't we talk to Chiron, huh?"

A shadow hovers over me and I see our trainer. His face was grim and the blond girl was at his side. An unknown redhead with curly hair and green eyes is right beside Chase. My eyes narrow at the curly redhead, something was off. What was going on? Percy stands up and nods at her. "Rachel, good to see you again but this means something's up right?"

A grave look was on her face as she eyes Vega and I. "Yes, you're right. Something terrible is rising and the six demigods that you brought to camp must destroy it. It's all destiny. And-" she falters as her eyes glow a serpent green. Her curly red hair seems to burn like a fiery ember. She begins to recite something, her voice raspy and old, almost like if a snake could talk.

_'Six heroes shall take the Τιτάν στάθμευση quest, _  
_The enemy's thirst for vengeance will never rest, _  
_The newborn children of the eldest gods must settle the feud, _  
_Or many lives will be bloodily spewed, _  
_The fate of Olympus lies only in their hands, _  
_Through love and hate, they must withstand.' _

Her voice dies down, and she collapses onto the ground but Annabeth catches her. An expression of worry was splattered over her face. "Six demigods? Children of eldest gods? What feud? Chiron, is this another prophecy?" We all look at him and I get a strange chill in my bones. His face was emotionless but his eyes spoke otherwise. He was scared, frightened. To say the least, he was baffled. Our mentor didn't know what to do but he was scared to the very edge.

The centaur shakes his head, mumbling Greek curses to himself. "I'm afraid this is more serious than we though. Tori was right. This is a play of the gods. On the other hand, there is a feud that us unknown to us. What feud exactly? We don't know. But we know one thing," he looks at me and Tori, "You are the heroes of the prophecy. You must train hard before you take on this quest with the other four. Percy and Annabeth with mentor you, train you, and guide you to be the very best you can be. Now go! We have no extra moments to spare!" We all rush off in different directions; Percy and Annabeth with Vega and I, and Chiron with that Rachel chick and Thalia. The Latina and I exchange glances and together we knew we would work our asses off today in training.

We path our way to the sword arena wear everyone grabs a weapon. I take a double etched sword in my hand, grasping the hilt under my tight grip. The flat of the sword was glistening under the sun's golden rays. Or from the Apollo cabin, either way, my sword was shining but I didn't like the yellow-brown shine. I wanted to have a dark aura to glow from my sword. That would've been pretty awesome. I face the person behind me and meet soft hazel eyes. My eyes narrow at her and I notice that our_ 'mentors' _were waiting. I had to battle my rival. This would be interesting. We circle each other, I was on my toes the whole time.

Finally, I swing my sword against her torso but she deflects it with her edge. Breaking the hold of the two blades, I throw another attack by her thigh. The brunette catches it and slices the air next to my head. I quickly step side it and lunge at her. Our blades grind against each other, sparks flying from the metal. Glancing at Vega, I see sweat beading on her forehead. Her face was tight with focus, eyes glowing a bright intense light brown. My feet were digging into the ground, holding my weight against the weapon. I stop pushing against the sword and the hold breaks. We separate from each other, our swords low, breathing heavily. The brunette's head was low, chest heaving. Her head turns up, eyes full of unbroken concentration. Those eyes were so intense, it sent a slight shiver up my spine. Charging again, she swings her sword around and they clank together again. We swing our swords again while spinning around and my eyes widen. My blade was at her throat and hers was at my mine. "And it's a tie!" someone claims.

Lowering my sword, I lean back against an oak tree. I think we were dueling for about ten minutes straight. Oxygen was rapidly entering my lungs. Something loud snaps behind me and I quickly turn around, just in time too. The oak was ripped from the ground and hurled towards me. A body collides with mine, throwing both of us to the ground, barely missing the tree. My eyes scan the person and I see that it was Vega. Her body was half sprawled on top of mine, her hand right next to my waist, her body leaning on one side. _She saved my life._ "Y-You saved my life," I whisper gratefully. She swallows hard and nods. We look up and I scrunch up my nose. It was a big, smelly, ugly beast who needed a serious lesson. Nobody messes with Jade West. The creature was nearly ten feet tall with thick dark hair covering its body. It was half bull half man. My eyes widen at the realization. "Minotaur," I murmur. Thank the gods I took that Greek Mythology class. The bull snorts and its red eyes glare into my blue green ones. He raises a big wooden club and smacks it onto the ground. We roll away and jump to our feet. Percy and Annabeth were watching us and the bull intently. They knew this wasn't their fight. Gripping the hilt of my sword, I look at Vega. She meets my gaze and we nod, charging the beast. I fuel my sword with my power, the blade blazing a wicked green flame. My weapon was basically on fire. Tori's sword was bright and crackling with electricity. We swing our swords at the same time, causing the beast to stagger backwards violently. Together, we stab the beast in the stomach with our powerful blades. The Minotaur roars in pain before disintegrating into ash, only a horn left behind. It was a spoil of war.

Both of us were breathing heavily. My weapon drains out of energy, no longer blazing green. I lower my three foot sword, the Latina doing the same. I was bent over, trying to calm my irregular breathing. "How could the Minotaur have entered through the barrier? It was supposed to keep the monsters out!" the blond girl exclaims. A cruel chuckle leaves my throat.

"Supposed to. Well, it seems like the Minotaur thought of another way in, huh?" I breathe, straightening myself. My wrist was burning, sweat was starting to form on my upper brow. I hear something crackling in the distance. Looking up, I witness Vega burning the horn. It darkens into an ashy black. "Why'd you do that?"

She shakes her head before crushing it in her hand. "We shouldn't take something that could be used to kill us. That horn was different than the usual Minotaur horn. It was poisoned. Look," I lower my gaze to her hand. A really ugly greenish grey substance was dripping off her hand. A gentle grey steam was arising from it. The goop was burning her hand. Worry starts to bubble in me. "Tori," I call out. "It's burning your hand."

Her eyes were on it and she nods grimly. "I know," she agrees, wiping her hand on the broken tree. The bark sizzles as the poison destroys its way into the oak. My eyes widen at the sudden action. "We're in trouble. Deep trouble if that's in that horn or any spoil of war." Percy, who's been watching everything, walks up and examines her hand. He cringes at the sight. Staggering forward, I take her forearm in my grasp. My eyes trail down to her palm and I nearly gag at it. Sure I like gore but this was just plain nauseating. Her skin was rotting off, the muscle and flesh hissing with the poison. If it destroys anymore flesh, we could see bone. I look into her eyes and see there was deep pain hidden beneath her hazel orbs. "It's not that bad," she lies through her clenched teeth.

Rolling my eyes, I frown at her. "Stop lying to yourself. It looks like it hurts like hell. Can't I help you for once?" She tenses but nods. Wonder why she tensed up. I slowly drag my fingers across her tan forearm. A shiver goes up her spine. Something flashes in her hazel eyes. It was pain but for what? The Latina was hurt but she expressed no emotion for it so what was the pain about. It was sorrow, the type that involved seeing your loved ones die in front of you. But why did she have that look in her eyes now... She must be worried for Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie. Vega's worried if they're gonna get hurt or not. She must hate me so doesn't care about me. "I must admit, that's one cool wound," I say in my usual self. The brunette snorts while rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Vega." Taking her other hand, I lead her to the Big House where a nymph takes her into care. I follow her into a small section of the infirmary. The young nurse dabs some sticky golden substance on her palm and a moan escapes the Latina's parted lips. My eyes widen as I see it slowly cure the wound. "What is that?" I question the nymph.

She turns to me with a smile. "It's nectar, daughter of Hades. Ambrosia and nectar cure the injuries of demigods but if too much is taken, they could burn up into flames," she concludes with a grin. Leaving me speechless, she wraps Tori's hand up with a bandage and excuses herself. I look at the daughter of Zeus as she groans from the burn.

"You okay, Tori?" I ask in concern. _Concern? Since when did I care about her? _She's my rival/enemy! I was supposed to loath her guts into the Underworld. "I mean- You're not gonna pass out, are you?" Vega rolls her eyes and picks at the wrappings. "You saved my life, even though you didn't have to," I admit. Her body tenses, actions stopped. My eyes dart to meet hers but when they finally do, I soon start to regret it.

Her eyes were like vortexes, just full of so many emotions and sucking some in. I just couldn't hold the gaze anymore so I quickly look toward the ground instead. "I did have to, Jade. I wasn't going to just let you die. The tree would've crushed you and I would be haunted by the images forever. I'm glad you're still alive and your welcome. I would do it ten times over, never regretting it." She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the wall, her free hand in a tight fist. Her jaw was clenched slightly. "I just... Never mind, it's just complicated."

Tilting my head to the side, my eyes narrow at her suspiciously. "Why? Why would you risk your life to save the life of a bitch who makes your life like hell everyday? Explain." I cross my arms across my chest, waiting for her reasonable response. A flashback rips through my mind. I remember when she was pissed off at me and yelled to _'fend for myself.' _

The spawn of lightning exhales through her nose in defeat. "I just care about you okay. I just can't stand to see you hurt or let alone let you die in front of me. I just can't. The thought is just-I can't bear it," her voice trembles on the last sentence. She shakes her head, a look of utter disappointment of her face. An expression of unexplainable anger is forming in her features. "It's just so stupid, isn't it? You treat me like shit but I still manage to care about you. I could've just let the tree crush you and the Minotaur kill you but I didn't." She looks disgusted by herself and she scowls. "_Fuck_," she curses. My eyes widen at her vulgar language. _Who knew that the goodie two shoes could curse? _"I just hate it. Absolutely hate it. I don't get it and I can't control it."

"What can't you control? What do you hate?" I snap at her in a rush. Her eyes meet mine and I shudder subconsciously. The look in her eyes was just too much. It was regret, hurt, pain, grief, and worry all in one and it just pained me to see it in her eyes. "You said it yourself, go fend for yourself. Remember that?"

Both of her fists were now held tight. Her breathing was becoming heavier than its norm but I could feel an aura of wild power surrounding her. "I didn't mean it and I can't control this! I just have the most unbearable urge to protect you, okay? It just drives me nuts and its just so confusing since I'm so nice to you but you're such a gank to me." I hear a crack and see her eyes blazing. My eyes widen and I start to feel intimidated by her sudden temper powers. "I'm sorry. I wasn't acting like me," she runs a hand through her hair. "I'm just stressed out and feeling homesick." Her head was low in embarrassment and guilt. _She cares for me? Jade West, the badass of Hollywood Arts and soon, Camp Half Blood. _

A ball of emotion is forming in my chest, ready to burst. I don't know what emotions but I didn't trust myself to control them. "Why?" I choke out. "I'm just so mean to you, it's hard to believe that you would care for me?" She tenses and clutches the pommel of her sword. Her knuckles were paler than my skin.

"I don't know why, West," she snaps, looking in my eyes. I can only see frustration and stress. Freezing, I notice the space next to Vega was sparkling. Suddenly, a person appears in front of us. He had sandy hair with baby blue eyes and a slight tan. The mysterious guy had a wife beater on with baby blue jeans that were baggy. He had on khaki loafers and a boyish grin on his face. Both of our eyes widen at the sudden sight of this hot guy. "Who are you?" Vega manages to stammer. Her head was cocked to the side in wonder. _It was kinda cute... NO! No it wasn't! Damn you mind! _

He grins at Tori and I can't help but feel a tad jealous..._why should I be jealous? _His smile was bright and genuine. "Hey there, half sister. How are you and your friend?" he asks while crossing his arms behind his head smugly. We just stare at him in wonder. The guy sighs through his nose in disappointment. "I'm Phoebus Apollo, son of Zeus, god of music, archery, and prophecies!" My eyes widen as the brunette bows her head slightly. All I do is stare at him in awe. A god was in front of us right now and I just called him hot, in my head though. He grins at our gawking faces. "I'm here because you," he points at Vega, "have seen something you weren't supposed to. You've foreseen some of the future but it wasn't complete." He smiles again and I just stare at him.

Blinking hard, I swallow. "You're the Apollo? Andre's father?" He smiles then nods. In his hand, a golden bow appears and on his back, a quiver full of golden arrows. "You sure love to show off," I mumble.

The archery god grins while running a hand through his hair. "I don't have much time but I'll tell you this," he looks at both of us with his piercing bright blue eyes, "The quest will be very soon. To be more exact, a day or less. The enemy is rising too quickly to wait any longer." The blood drains out of my face. _A day or less? Less than twenty four hours to get ready?_ "I can also tell you that you better be prepared. Many lives are on your hands. That's basically all I can tell you but just remember, listen to your instincts. They'll help you decide." Another smug smile for his riddle. Man, I hate being left in the dark. The nerve he has. Apollo turns around to be face-to-face with Vega. Oh yeah, I forgot she was even there. "And for you, this is from our father," a wicked silver and bronze etched sword appears in his hand. The hilt and the fuller of the weapon had a lightning bolt carved into the hard, solid metal. The bolt was silver. It was three feet no less. The blade's point was just gruesome. I bet just a poke of that thing could hurt. "It's a gift and I hope you take care of it. As for you," he looks at me, "Daughter of Hades. Very nice, I like the mysterious vibe but I'm afraid someone else will deliver your gift and has your feelings. Until next time, godlings," he says as a farewell. A searing light was emerging from him and I shut my eyes from it. It does down and once I reopen my eyes, I see that he's gone. _What did he mean someone else already had my feelings? _Huh. Whatever.

I look towards the sword in the brunette's hand. The blade was bronze except for the bolt, the cross-guard and the rain guard, and the pommel. I have to say that that was one heck of a sword. It was gorgeous, even though I like dark colors. My eyes dart to hers and I notice that they were already on me. Her cheeks flush and she looks away. Huh. "So, looks like you have a brand new sword," I clarify for her. The Latina nods and gets down from her stool. She winces but shrugs it off.

"So?" she croaks. "What difference is a sword? Sure I'm grateful but I know that a god meeting you face to face means something really bad is up," she straightens her back until there's a satisfying _'pop.' _"This is my first quest but I fear it'll be my last one too," Vega confesses. Her grip on the pommel of the new sword tightens intensely. Again, her knuckles were white. "I'm so lost," she murmurs, her eyebrows scrunch together. The daughter of Zeus was breaking down. Confusion and frustration was deep in her eyes.

Suddenly, someone bursts through the infirmary doors. He was half a dark brown stallion and I knew who he was right away. "Chiron, what are you doing here?" I say in a snappy attitude. I didn't mean it, its just that my emotions were getting the best of me. He stares at me but nods knowingly.

The centaur clears his throat. "I see that you two had a little visit," he states the facts. "Lord Apollo is correct. Time is short and you need to embark on your journey tonight. I spoke with the oracle, the girl with the curly red hair, and she told me who the other demigods are," he chuckles, stroking beard. "It's quite funny. The six of you who came here about three days ago are the heroes of the prophecy. It's very unfortunate that I couldn't train you any longer but I've seen all of you work and you're very good at it. Very quick to learn it," he nods and stares at me as if he knows something we don't, which he probably does. "Remember, always listen to your gut and your heart. Sometimes the mind rushes to find the answer when the answer was in front of them all along," our trainer moves to the door. "I suggest you meet up with the others and start to pack. This'll be a quest that you'll never forget." Chiron leaves and it just drives my mind into overdrive.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I grunt. The brunette watches me sadly and gets up. My head snaps up to her direction. "Where are you going?" I ask softly.

Her thumb points to the doors. "We have to go and pack. It's best if we start early so we have more time for the quest." The Latina leaves and my chest burns. _Fuck_. Everything was moving too fast for me to keep up. _Being a half blood was just too damn complicated! _Eyeing the sword in my hand, I drop it to the ground and storm off to my cabin. My shoulder bumps into many campers but they'd have to be dumbasses to go off on me. The grass crunches under my boots, my feet stomping on the ground. At the door of my cabin, I burst in and grab the bag from the corner and start shoving everything that I might need on the trip. My hands were moving quickly and harshly against my belongings. I was breathing way too hard for it to be normal. Finally, I snap. "FUCK!" I scream as I slam my fists onto the mattress. My chest was heaving from the sudden outburst.

I hear footsteps behind me and my body grows rigid. My fists just got tighter. "Well, that's some foul language. If you cursed in Greek, I would have probably needed to knock some sense into you," they scold. Turning around, my eyes are met with solid blue ones. The guy was a middle aged man but looked very young. He has salt and pepper hair that was slightly curled. He had a somewhat tan and a caduceus in his hand. Thanks to my Greek Mythology class, I know exactly who this guy is. He's Hermes, god of messengers, travelers, and thieves. And he was Robbie's godly father. "Hello, daughter of Hades," he greets neutrally.

Bowing insignificantly, I stand up straighter. "Lord Hermes, what brings you here?" No _seriously_. What the hell was he doing here? A god in my cabin, that's a new one. He digs into his bag and takes out a long weapon, three feet long. It caught my eye right away. The blade was bronze and a black metal I didn't know. It was glowing a dark aura and right away, I loved it. "What kind of metal is that?" I question, still gawking at the masterpiece.

He cocks an eyebrow and smiles kindly. Maybe he was a nice god. "It's called _Stygian Iron._ Only Hades and his children can use this kind of metal as their weapon. It also has Celestial Bronze so it's really powerful. Just like Tori's sword, they're made of two types of metals. Both have bronze since its our usual metal in weaponry. Use it well," he tosses me the sword, which I catch in my right fist. It was a double etched sword, just like Vega's. There was a skull near the rain guard. It was bronze and glowing in my room. Only the skull, the cross-guard and the rain check, and the pommel were bronze. The rest of the sword was Stygian Iron. "By the way, the Stygian Iron is made from the River Styx so it can kill the undead just as easily. You also have more powers to discover but use it for good. Listen to your instincts, then you'll know what to do," he moves closer to the door and the snakes on the caduceus slither around.

_'Hello honey,' _the female one hisses into my mind. _'I'm Martha, Hermes's favorite.' _

There's an annoyed hiss by the other snake. _'Oh that's what she tells everybody! It's George to you, godling!' _

Then the two snakes were arguing and the god sighs through his nose. "Sorry about them. I'll just go now. Shield your eyes, you should never look at a god when they're transforming or teleporting." A bright light starts to emerge from him and I close my eyes, my fingers never releasing the new blade. I yank on some jeans and cover my orange camp tee with a leather jacket. Taking my backpack, I leave Cabin 13 and stroll to the sword arena where I see some figures in the distance. Suddenly, the blade felt heavy in my hand, the backpack weighing like a load of bricks on my back. I wasn't ready. This wasn't supposed to be happening. A hand falls on my shoulder and I tense. The smell of vanilla and strawberries hits my nose and my knees were about to buckle. That scent was intoxicating, making me feel woozy. "Vega?" I breathe, trying to clear my head.

Her hand squeezes my shoulder in reassurance. "It'll be okay. I can see that you're nervous but I'll be there with you. We'll all be." Our eyes meet as soon as I turn around and I see true care and compassion in her hazel eyes. Her free hand takes mine in it and together, we walk down to the arena. Everyone was wearing different clothes but their camp t-shirts were either under their actual shirts or had a jacket over it. Kit Kat turns around and squeals at the sight of us. She runs up and wraps her arms around me. Her head is in the gap of my shoulder and neck. I just nod at the guys and I look towards Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth. Their faces were grim and weary. Worry was etched in the centaur's face.

Our director steps up and smiles at us. "This is now your quest and I hope the gods are by your side. I see all of you have received gifts and are prepared to fight," he pauses and sighs. "The first place you must go is Mt. Olympus which is at the top of the Empire State Building. You'll know how to get there. After that, it's up to you. Hopefully, the threat isn't as bad as we think it is," he concludes, nodding at at all of us. The spawn of the sea god shifts on his feet as he stares at Vega's and I's swords. I bet he was jealous. Smirking, I dig the point of my blade into the earthly ground. The brunette just shakes her head at me. "Argus will take you all as close as he can to the Empire State Building. Then you're on your own. Percy, Annabeth, and I will guard the camp in case of any reckless monsters. Now go to the Half Blood Hill. Argus will be waiting and don't worry, he's friendly," after that, he gallops off to the Big House.

There was an awkward silence between us. The tension was thick as hell. I lean on my left side as the blond speaks up. "Look, I know we don't know each other that well but I feel a strong bond between you six and our friendship is just blossoming. Between some, the bond is stronger," her eyes dart to my direction for a split second before she looks toward the ground. _What was that supposed to mean? Who did I bond with more? _"I just hope your quest goes well because I have a feeling the next time we meet, it won't be on the best terms. Just be careful and look hard. The Mist is protecting the mortals but for you, it'll trick you if you don't pay attention." What the hell was the Mist?

"Um, not meaning to interrupt or anything," Andre says, "but what is the Mist? Is it a monster or something?"

Annabeth smirks at him in amusement. I got to admit, I kinda like the daughter of Athena. She was wise with her words and was very persuasive. Her boyfriend grins goofily before answering. "The Mist is not a monster. It's like a veil that hides our existence from the mortal world. If you carry a sword, they'll probably see a bat or something. It makes an illusion so they can't see the actual thing. Some mortals can see through the Mist though. My mom can. But other times, the Mist can trick demigods so you have to see and think twice before acting," he concludes. The grey eyed girl smiles lovingly at her boyfriend and tangles her fingers in his. To say the least, it was cute. They make a perfect couple. Both of them look like they've been through a lot.

A car horn echoes through the valley and Percy sighs. "You guys have to go now. But before you do, here," he passes Tori and I a pouch. I look in it, my eyes widening. Golden coins! "These are Greek Drachmas. You can do a lot of stuff with it. Bribe a nymph or pay a ferry. But it only works in our world. Humans don't care about it. Just keep it safe, you'll use it soon." Another car horn, the blood rushing out of my face. It was time, but I wasn't ready. A hand squeezes mine in reassurance and I try to calm down. "Hurry, Argus might decide to leave you," he warns as we run up the hill. Before I disappear out of sight, I turn back and see them waving goodbye at us. I wave back hesitantly. This place was finally starting to feel like home but now they were forcing me to go on an impossible quest. _Dammit_. Closing my eyes tight, I feel the pain aching in my chest. Now that I was a half blood, it meant I could die in so many ways. Sure I like blood and violence but its different when its happening to you.

Once I get inside the van, flashbacks of earlier today haunt my mind. Thalia, Vega's older sister. Nico, my younger brother. This quest, the probability to die is much higher now. My father is the god of the freaking Underworld! Like, _what the hell? _My life has never been this torn and confusing before. I sit next to the Latina and the son of Apollo. I didn't mind Andre right now. Looking at our driver and I don't think I've ever been this surprised. All over his body, there was sets of eyes. My Greek Mythology was coming back to me and I remember that Hera, queen of the gods, created him but Argus couldn't speak. Only blink and stare. It was quite sad actually. Gripping the hilt of my gift, I stare out the window. "I can't believe this is actually happening," I mutter. All eyes turn to me at my sudden outburst.

Oliver has a look of worry on his face. "I know. We have only been in camp for three days and have been training for two. How are we ready for this?" he asks, a trail of anger building up in his tone.

The son of Hermes frowns. "But they said we were ready?" he says in a question. His eyebrows were knitted together.

The brunette just shakes her head. "They may say that we're ready but we might not feel like it." A sigh shakes her body. "Besides, how hard can it be? It's not like the odds are completely against us, right?" There was a chorus of 'I don't knows' and 'Maybes.' I just grumble something incomprehensible on how we were screwed beyond imagination.

"But what if the gods were against us?" the ditzy redhead speaks up. "Wouldn't that be bad?"

I freeze, my muscles tensing at the realization. It was possible and we would be fucking dead if that happened. "I don't think that could happen, Lil Red," the musical prodigy reassures. "Do you think our own parents would hate us and be against us? They have to care a little bit, right?" There were a few nods and shrugs. I did nothing of the sort. My eyes were stuck on the window and the things outside. Argus was staring at me and I think he wished me good luck. After another couple minutes of silence, the van finally halts to a stop. Beck slides the door open and steps out. Everyone else follows behind him. I stay behind and nod my head at our driver.

"Thanks for the lift," I thank. He nods and I step out with my Stygian Iron sword. The van leaves soon after and leaves us vulnerable in the middle of New York. Looking around, I see that we were in Central Park. Kids were running around with kites and kicking a ball around. People were jogging, talking, or walking dogs. It was a busy but relaxing scene. Guess New York was always like this; busy and non-stopping. I've always wanted to be in The Big Apple but not in these conditions. Checking my PearPhone, I check the time. It was 6:43 in the evening. _Damn, did time go that fucking fast?_ "Looks like we're stuck here. Guess we have to act like hobos' tonight," I comment with my signature smirk. Most of the group shrugs but Vega just rolls her eyes. "What?" I defend.

She digs her blade into the grass and sits on the ground, the grass probably poking her ass. "Are you really that oblivious? We have to hide in the woods if that's going to happen." A cold breeze picks up and she shivers. "Plus, it's best if we start a fire. Not now but after sunset. The night could get chilly." Beck and Andre take all of our bags, only one from each of us, and find a place that was hidden under some trees and bushes. The space was concealed and it would hide us against rapists and muggers. Robbie helps them clean up around there while Cat is trying to catch a butterfly, which she is failing at. All I do is stab my sword at a nearby maple. People were giving me weird looks but they must think my weapon is a baseball bat or a hockey stick so I ignore them. From the corner of my eye, the brunette was polishing her blade. The metal twinkles under the sunset. The sky was orange and red, and it pretty cool.

The next two hours go by fast, and soon mostly everyone was gone from the park. A few late night joggers but they didn't notice us because of the Mist. Thank the gods for that. All of us hide in our little camping ground and start a fire. A bright yellow orange flame flickers on everyone's faces. The breeze ruffles our hair but we remain quiet. Cars zooming on the streets and crickets chirping were the only noises that made it to my ears. "What the hell are we going to do?" I mutter bitterly, stabbing a knife into the ground. The camp gave us extra supplies for the trip but only a little bit. They did give us the ambrosia and nectar stuff. We could still survive. I mean, it was New York. It wouldn't take an idiot to find the nearest McDonald's or B. F. Wang's.

A stomach growls and I think it was Cat's. "What?" she squeaks in defense. "I'm hungry!" she whines and I face palm. Taking out a ten dollar bill, I show the gang the dollar. "Gimme!" Lil Red tackles me to the ground. I try to push her off but damn she has a good grip. I yell at her to get off but she doesn't budge.

It takes all the guys to take her off while the Latina helps me up and shields me with her body. _How was she going to protect me from the daughter of Demeter?_ Somehow, Cat squirms out of the boys' grip and jumps for me. I prepare myself for impact when I notice that she was down on the ground with Tori. _What the-? Why would she protect me from redhead?_ She grunts and pins Cat to a tree, her eyes blazing. The flaps of her unbuttoned denim jacket were tossed around wildly. Her chest was heaving, a look of pure control on her face. She was the Alpha right now. Even the boys couldn't get her down. Vega growls at her as Cat whimpers but heels in response. "Wait Cat. You will wait until we get the food," her voice was low and commanding, almost entrancing. It was so..._sexy_. Like her dominate side. The smaller girl nods and sits on the grass, playing with her velvet hair. "Good," she breathes, turning around to me, her intense gaze locking onto me. A shiver travels up my spine. Sparky runs a hand through her wavy tousled hair and sighs. Her hands smoothen her jacket. "Could you and Beck go to McDonald's and get us all some hamburgers?" she requests.

The Latina digs in her pocket and fishes another ten bucks. "Here," she says, shoving the money in my hands, "I think you'll need this. Now go, before I have to resort to violence with Cat." A smirk creeps on my face. To be honest, I liked to this side of Vega. So commanding and powerful. It was her badass side. Her voice was so strong and persuasive. It was pretty hot. Taking the money, Beck and I walk to the closest McDonald's which was only a block from here. The walk was silent, almost awkward. Sure, Beck and I broke up again but I still think about our past. I'm tempted to get back with him but a voice in the back of my head always says, _'Are you really in love with him or the moments when you were happy?' _I didn't know and it was driving me crazy. Plus, it was obvious that my ex had the hots for the daughter of Zeus. Weird thing is that I'm not jealous of Beck moving on. I think I'm jealous of Beck taking interest in Vega. Even though she doesn't take interest in him, he still goes after her.

We cross the street and enter the fast food restaurant. The delicious smell of hamburgers and chicken nuggets invade my nostrils. My mouth was watering at the smell. Goddamn, it smells good in here. I walk up to the cashier and observe him. He looked around 19 with dark brunette hair with sickeningly pale skin and pale blue eyes. Scowling, I glare at him. "Six McPatties and six small drinks. Now and make it to go," I order. The cashier frowns but nods and fetches my order. It was 13.37 dollars since they had a special on the McPatties. Beck sneaks up behind me with an apologetic look. "What?" I snap.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. I freeze at his apology. Turning around to meet him, I try to keep a straight face but it bursts with anger.

"You're sorry?" I growl. _We broke up a month ago! He shouldn't be apologizing! _"You broke up with me! You gave up on me and now you're telling me you're sorry?" I scoff. He runs a hand through his thick hair. "Does this have to do with the fact that I'm a child of Hades?" I hiss lowly. He's the son of Aphrodite and I'm the daughter of one of the strongest gods. Many other male half bloods would date me for my power or popularity.

His eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No! Why would I care about that? I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I really miss you Jade. I can't stop thinking about you," his voice falters. _He wants me back? What? Beck broke up with me! _

Glaring at him, I clench my fists. I felt my sheathed dagger and scissors against my warm skin. They were for last resort. People around us were just minding their own business. "You seriously want me back?" I sneer. "You diminished the relationship and obviously like Vega more than a friend! You shouldn't be wanting me back, you asshole!" His eyebrows shoot straight up in shock. He was about to say something in his defense when my order came back.

"Here you go," he gives me my order. Our fingertips barely touch but he feels all cold and dead. I shudder inwardly. Looking at his eyes, I see a red hue. Well fuck. "Prepare to die demigod," he hisses. Fangs poke out of his month. His fingers grow claws and I see his ears sharpening, skin turning green. Dammit, he's a monster! Taking out my scissors, I stab it in his arm and he howls in pain, collapsing on the ground. I take our food and run out of the building, with Beck right behind me. Screams emerge from the fast food restaurant but I know it's too late to save them. I didn't have my sword and I couldn't use my powers in public. It'd be too destructive and make matters worse. _Fuckity fuck fuck fuck! _I slam my fist into a tree in anger. My chest was aching in anger and resentment. We get back to our hideout and I toss Cat the bag in which she squeals with joy.

Taking my sword, I slash at one of the oaks. The brunette senses my mood and rushes up to me. A concerned look covers her face. "What's wrong?"

My shoulders slump but the Canadian answers for me. "At McDonalds, a monster attacked us but we didn't have our weapons and the place was packed. We ran out but many people were screaming for help." I lean back on the tree, sliding till my ass hits the ground.

"I felt so fucking useless," I mutter. A hand lands on my thigh in reassurance. Brown orbs meet mine and they weren't Beck's.

"It's not your fault. You didn't have a suitable weapon and couldn't expose yourself in public. It's okay but we have to keep our guard up. The monster could smell out scent and attack us. I'll keep first watch so eat your burgers and rest up," she commands as she stands up again. We eat our dinner and sip our drinks thirstily. The food and my lack of sleep made me drowsy. I rest my head on my plump backpack and try to fall asleep. Opening my eyes after another failed attempt, I sit up and look around. Everyone but Tori was asleep. She was sitting on a log that they carried here, clutching her sword. I pitied her for not resting. "Why?" I ask her. "Why be the hero and give up your needs?"

She doesn't turn to me but I can still see a faint smile on her face. "I do it because I care. I give up my needs so others can be happy. I care about my friends' happiness. So, go to sleep." The moonlight was on her through the branches, her sun kissed skin illuminated by the dim light. Vega looked brave and beautiful. Her brunette hair cascades down her shoulders. It looks like a chocolate waterfall. And her eyes, man her eyes. They were like bottomless pits of brown. I could just drown in them. _Wait, what? _I don't like Vega and I certainly don't compliment her. "Don't worry, I took a small nap before you guys came back. You did waste an hour on food," she blames with a smile.

Rolling my eyes, I lay back down and clutch my sword in my spare hand. "Whatever Vega. If a monster attacks us, it's on you," I murmur in a yawn. Closing my eyes, sleep claims me. It pulls me into a infinite space. All the moments that happened earlier are recalled back in my mind. Am I ready for this? In less than twenty four hours, I would see the Olympians and possibly my father. _Would I be ready? _Only time could tell. And I was saying no.

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Tori's POV**

A breeze bites at my tan skin. The crickets chirp as I hear the cars zoom left and right in the city of Manhattan. The footsteps of late night joggers echo across the concrete. I look overhead, searching for an signs of danger. The leather hilt in my hand was getting hot so I set it down for a little while. Looking down, I smile at the cute sight. The little redhead was snuggling up against Robbie, her nose poking his neck. He had an arm around her. Taking out my phone, I take a quick picture and turn it off again. Jade was sprawled on the ground behind me while the other two were a bit farther away. I look back at the goth and marvel at the sight. Her pale skin was practically glowing in the early morning sky. The mane of obsidian hair was veiling half her face. She was usually angry or sarcastic. Her facial expression, though, was peaceful and at ease. It was beautiful.

Looking back out at the streets, I sigh and drink my coffee. I went to Starbucks earlier, right when they opened. In New York, they were early birds and we open pretty early. I bought some for the rest of them too. Each order was specific and I got what everyone wanted. Throughout the night, I think I took a nap twice but only for an hour or two. Nothing attacked us. That was a great relief since I really didn't want to wake the raven haired girl up. That alone would be worse than facing the monster. Chuckling to myself, I check the time on my watch, which I got for Christmas last year. It was a digital purple and white watch that was water and shock proof. Thank gods for that. It was 7:24 in the morning. I get up and stretch my back until I hear that '_pop_' and sigh in satisfaction. I look through my bag but there was only the really important necessities plus a couple of my other personal and fun belongings.

Something starts and I immediately grab my sword. I search for the object of movement and sigh. The Canadian was yawning, getting up and looking towards me. "Well, good morning Tori. Good to see that we're still alive today, eh?" We share a small laugh and I hand him his coffee. He takes it gratefully. "Thanks," he sips it and sighs, "I really needed that." We sit in silence but it was comfortable. It was best to let the others have their rest. I see him looking towards the cuddling half bloods. An amused smile was curling his lips, a wistful look in his eyes. "Well if it isn't our closest friends, cuddling up like that," he teases. I grin at the comment.

"It's very cute," I admit, crossing my legs. Drinking more of my coffee, I smile at them. "Even took a picture." Another grin makes it to his face. The son of Aphrodite looks back at me accusingly but I shrug. "I did and I regret nothing!" Before I knew it, the coffee was out of my hands and back next to the others while the olive skinned boy tackles me to the ground. His fingers start to move against my tummy and I burst out in a fit of giggling laughter. "Beck!" I squeak. "Haha...gah, stop!" I choke out helplessly. I was completely vulnerable against his tickling fingers. He was laughing along with me the whole time. Somehow I manage to take his wrists in me hands, stoping his wiggling fingers. I was trying to catch my breath when I look deep into his eyes. They were so endless, I think I fell in. He was starting to lean in when something was starting to move. I freeze and gently push Beck off of me. Searching for the body, I witness West starting to wake up. Her arms were stretching and she was sitting up, looking at us. "Hey, sleepyhead. Good morning," I greet, bringing her her black coffee with two sugars.

The tattooed girl nods and sips the drink right away, probably burning her tongue. She runs a pale hand through her luscious dark curls. She eyes me curiously while drinking her beverage. "So you were up all night?" I nod my head in agreement. I'm not gonna tell her the naps I took because it would make me look weak. Her eyes widen, impressed at my achievement. "Wow Vega, I thought you would have passed out by my side," she admits while wiping her scissors from the monster blood. Scowling at her, she grins right back in my direction. "It's amazing that you still haven't passed out yet." My scowl deepens as everyone else starts to wake up. I hand them their coffees which they take gracefully. The park was starting to fill up again and was bustling with activity. Getting up, I throw my backpack on my back. Jade looks up at me in confusion. "Where do you think you're going?"

Gripping my sword, I shake my body to loosen the tense muscles. "We have to get moving. If I'm right, there's a bus that'll take us directly to the Empire State Building," I check my watch. It was 7:36am. "The bus passes at 7:45, so if I were you, we'd go now." No one argues with me and everyone collects their bags. We kick the ashes of our fire away and walk up to the nearest bus station. The sword felt heavier in my hand the closer I got Mt. Olympus; it scared me.

"I hate taking the damn bus," the goth murmurs. I turn and glare at her. She glares right back. Fury was deep in her eyes but there was something else that I couldn't decipher.

"Well how the hell are we gonna get a car without getting caught?" I growl at her. Her eyebrows furrow and I smirk in victory. The bus slows to the designated area. It was full of people, probably just tourists. We mount on board the public bus and we all sit in the back. All the girls sat on one seat while all the guys sat across from us. Cat had the window seat while I was in the middle and Jade had the aisle seat. I kept my eyes on the road. Soon enough, we would be in Olympus. In the front of the bus, I saw a peculiar sight. There was these three cheerleaders that were staring right back at me. Even from here, I could see their red eyes and fangs. Their skin was sickeningly pale and they glared daggers at me. I knew them from my Greek Mythology class. These beautiful women were _Empousai_. They drank the blood of men and lured them in by being seductive. One of them was eyeing me while the other two were focused on the boys. "Dammit," I curse under my breath but Jade catches it. She turns her head towards me as I sink in more into my seat. The redhead was giggling at the window.

"What's wrong Vega?" she whispers at me. I motion to where the monsters were. Her piercing blue green eyes widen. "Fuck. Those are Empousai, aren't they?" I nod vigorously and she stomps her foot on the ground. "What are we gonna do? They'll try to seduce the guys. _Weaklings_," she murmurs the last part. Her hand was gripping her small dagger. Her black sword was by her side just like mine. Clenching my fist, my chest starts to move in a rapid motion. A shutter runs down my spine, leaving me numb. "What the hell is up with you?" she hisses.

Turning to her, I stick a hand up in my thick brunette locks. "I could shock the bus but that would harm the humans but if we don't, they'll do it for us and have their way with all the males." She tilts her head to think about it, still holding onto her dagger. The goth nods and I grin. "Hold on," I mumble, raising my palm in the air, "This might hurt...a lot." Her eyebrows shoot straight up and I chuckle. "Well, maybe. I'm not sure." I feel the familiar powerful sensation in my gut and it booms with thunder outside. The hairs on the back of my neck rise as a huge bolt of lightning shocks the bus and it skids to a stop. People start screaming since the bus toppled over to the side. I was breathing hard, blood forming on my bottom lip since the lightning shattered the glass windows. Using my sword, I cut the window open as if it were plastic. I climb out and help the others. More people start to escape the same way. Children and some women were crying. I honestly felt bad but at least now they could escape from the Empousai. Wait. _Where are they exactly? _I haven't seen them since I-

A searing pain is pierced into my shoulder blade and mid back. It felt as if my skin burst into flames. The wound must be very deep since I was starting to feel tipsy. Turning around to see the attacker, I receive a blow to my right cheek. "Fuck," I mutter, looking deep into her red eyes. She grins evilly at me but I slice my sword at her in a viper's speed. Her blood red eyes widen in shock as she howls in pain before disintegrating. Looking around, I see that the other two monsters were dead. Jade's black sword was low but as soon as her eyes land on me, they widen in utter shock. "I'm fine," I lie through gritted teeth. "Lets just get out of here before the cops show up," I order, grabbing my stuff and run towards the tall building ahead of me.

Lucky for us, the bus crashed right in front of the Empire State Building. I did not want to run five blocks. Reaching our destination, I burst through the doors, the others following me. My sword was scrapping against the ground and I pick it up since it was a gift from my father. I respected that. Walking up to the front, I see a man with thinning hair reading a newspaper. "Um, excuse me?" I ask politely. Weird, huh? I'm nice now but when I'm in combat, I'm more vicious and more commanding than Jade...I take that as an insult though. The guy looks up, setting the papers down on the desk.

His eyes widen at my injuries and them at my friends. "Είσαι ένας ημίθεος?" he asks quickly. My eyebrow was cocked at him and I quickly nod. He basically asked me if I was a demigod. Of coarse I was! Where else would I get a cool sword and terrible injuries? Hockey? I think not. The man rushes up to the elevator and sticks in a key. He motions for us to enter. "Press the top button. Good luck, godlings," he wishes us. We all stroll in the elevator and I scan all the buttons. There was a big one at the top. It had an O and a Greek omega. This was Mt. Olympus alright. Pressing the button, the room bursts to life. It zooms upwards and I swear I hear thunder booming outside. We all jerk downwards and grip the railing. Finally, the torture device draws to a stop and I let out a big puff of air. Never knew I was holding it.

The elevator doors open and I gawk at the sight. _Chiz_... Everything was white and silver. The buildings were tall and made of sparkling marble. Kinda reminds me of Jade's flawless skin tone... _What the heck, Tori? _Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I continue to awe at the marvelous sight. It was breathtaking, to say the least. I look back at my friends' faces and I smirk. It was the same as mine. The goth snaps out of it and trudges forward. "C'mon, we're just wasting time," she urges. We nod and follow her. There were satyrs, nymphs, naiads, and other magical creatures throughout Olympus. They stare at us in wonder but there was a knowing look in their eyes. Some bow at us. After a bit of walking, an enormous gate awaits in front of us. It sparkles with gold and silver. _Damn_, the Olympians must be filthy rich.

Gate doors open for us and we gulp nervously as we exchange looks towards each other. Slowly, we walk in and come to view with the Olympian council. All of the thirteen gods were looking down on us and fear creeps up on my throat. I'm usually not shy but this was a first. I'm just surprised that the room hasn't blown up from all these godly beings being in one place. In the middle, I meet lightning blue eyes. My muscles tense, the blood roaring in my ears. This was him. This was Zeus, my father. He looks down on me, a twinkle in eye. Was it disgust or pride? I couldn't tell the difference anymore. My breath catches in my throat at the sight of these beautiful people. They were so majestic and oozing with power. They were about fifteen feet tall but that was my estimate. Maybe they were taller. The daughter of Hades was right next to me, her jaw clenched. She must be looking at her father. "Welcome, demigods," he greets us, his voice echoing along the hallow room. "I see you've been through a lot to be here but you've survived."

The wound on my back stings and I cringe at the feeling. I could sense the blood trickling out of the injury. My breathing became hard, my vision dizzy but I stay strong for my friends. For my father. I wouldn't act like a weakling in front of them. I had to man up and deal with it. Poison was making its way into my system. _Dammit_, I curse to myself. Kneeling before them, I hold my sword downwards into the marble ground. "Thank you...father and thank you Olympians. I'm very honored for visiting your magnificent home." The others take my example and kneel down next to me. Some of the gods nod their heads or grunt in surprise. I guess they like my manners. Smiling to myself, I wince when the pain in my upper back intensifies. With one hand gripping the sword, the other falls to the smooth ground. I gasp in pain and the other demigods look at me in shock, worry deep in their eyes. My breathing was becoming hard and labored. Sweat was forming on my forehead. The grip on the hilt was so tight that my knuckles were beyond white.

A gentle hand lands on my shoulder. I look up and sigh in relief. It was Apollo, god of medicine and healing. He grins at me, holding a hand over my wound. Wincing, I dig my nails into the ground. A wave of pleasure hits me and I bite back a moan as the wound was healing. After a few seconds, I felt better and more rested. "Thank you, Lord Apollo," I thank in gratitude. The young god just smiles and nods at me. He walks up to his throne where he goes back to his godly height. Looking back at my father, I see that that spark was pride. Pride in me! Yippee! Grinning to myself, I face the gods again. "Er, we're here because of the prophecy. Is there anything we must know?" I request politely. They stare at me quizzically but then the god the opposite to him nods.

"You may rise," he orders. We all jump to our feet and I examine the gods' thrones. They were enormous thrones that made a U around the central hearth, just like at camp. All of the seats were occupied, which was strange since it wasn't the summer solstice yet. Next to my father Zeus, was a beautiful lady with silver hair braided over her shoulder with a dress that resembled a peacock. Lady Hera. On his right, was Lord Poseidon, God of the Seas and Percy's dad. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus. A god with a business suit and a caduceus in his hand smiles at the goth next to me. It was Hermes, God of Messengers, father of Robbie. The God of Music was grinning at me, his white teeth sparkling. That was Andre's dad. Dionysus was twirling a grape vine between his fingers, looking bored. Then there was a buff guy with a military hair cut and dark sunglasses. It was Ares, Clarisse La Rue's father, God of War.

On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple tree branches. Demeter, Cat's mother and Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful grey eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Annabeth's mother, Athena. Then there was Aphrodite, Beck's mother, Goddess of Beauty. She winks at me but I'm not exactly sure why. There was an extra throne next to Ares. There sat the God of the Underworld, Hades, Jade's father. Just having all these gods looking down on me made me want to sink in a deep hole. I was about to speak when I hear Beck's voice. "Who exactly is the enemy that we are facing?" he questions them daringly.

Biting my lip, I just hope the gods don't take that as an insult to their power. They better not zap him or I'm outta this prophecy. "It's worse than we feared," Athena declares. "For the Titans have started to rise again and they have Kronos' sword. That weapon is nearly indestructible and in the wrong hands." She moistens her lips a bit tensely. "That is your quest. Retrieve the blade and defeat the army of the Titans before they rise up against us. That is, if you survive," she admits harshly. I feel her intense gaze on me, all I want to do is get swallowed up by a hole. "I believe Tori Vega has something to say, no?"

My bottom lip trembles but I catch it between my teeth. "You three," I point to the Big Three, "you are arguing about his scythe and who gets it and who forgot to keep it protected," all the gods' eyes widen except Athena. "That's the feud. No wonder all of you are gathered here and it's not the solstice! It's about the dangerous scythe that can harm both mortals and immortals. Demigods especially," I falter, clutching my sword tighter. "Stop fighting about it! It happened and now the best thing we can do is stop them and take the sword back!"

Fingers curl around my tan wrist. I look back, eyes widening at the sight. Jade West was standing there, worry in her eyes. "We have to work together on this," she murmurs. I nod and turn back to the Council but this time I don't speak. "Look, you have to call off the feud and guide us to defeat the Titans and reclaim the sword. Your bickering won't bring the sword back, now will it? How did the Titans get the strength to rise up again, anyway?" My muscles tense and my knees almost buckle. Breathing became difficult.

The God of the Sea speaks up, eyeing my peculiar behavior. "The scythe was never locked up and somehow, they're getting their power from it. Kronos is still scattered in the depths of the Underworld." A sigh of relief escapes me but then I'm paralyzed with fear. The Empousai's red eyes were drilling into my soul, showing me the effects of the mighty sword. My chest was heaving. This was utter torture, seeing dead slaughtered corpses in front of me. _Or many lives will be bloodily spewed_. That line keeps repeating in my head. That's what it meant; that scythe will kill anything in its path. "Tori, what are you seeing?" he asks me. _He knows that I'm seeing visions? _

Swallowing thickly, I notice that everyone's eyes were on me. Sweat was starting to make my skin glisten a pale tan. "That scythe must be destroyed. Or many lives will be bloodily spewed. Mortal and immortal. Demigod and monster. Everything. The blade has gotten stronger than last time. It's made of mortal steel, Celestial bronze, and Imperial gold. Right now, they're planning on adding Stygian Iron to the blade," I admit to them. The God of the Underworld stands up in protest.

"Impossible!" he booms. His eyes were full of rage. Well, I see where Jade gets it from. "Only my children and I can use that kind of metal! No one else!" His dark eyes land on me but I hold my ground. "Brothers, please tell me this godling is lying!" he pleads.

Surprisingly, the two brothers nod their heads in agreement. My father was looking at me warily. "How did you see these visions, child?" he questions me.

Biting my lip, I sigh. "When one of the Empousai looked into my eyes too long, it gave away their plans but then I killed her. All I see are bloody corpses and a glowing scythe with many skulls around it. That's all I see, father," I confess. They're eyes were stuck on me and I shift uncomfortably. "I think that the Titans are rising in San Francisco, all the way across the country. Am I, right?" They nod and I raise my sword. "Then that's where we're going. May we be excused?"

Zeus nods but lifts his hand. He glances at the parents of our group. "First, let us talk to our children. Then you may leave." Now all my friends were speaking with their godly mother or father. A tall figure looms over me and hesitantly, I turn around to meet a pair of lightning blue eyes. "Tori..." He examines me. "You look just like your mother. Every time I see you, it reminds me of her." There was a wistful look in his eyes. I stand there awkwardly with him staring at me. "You've grown powerful in the few days that you found out you were a demigod. I hope you enjoyed the sword and I wish you the best of luck." Tilting my head to the side, my eyebrows furrow in confusion. A faint smile covers his face. From the corner of my eye, I see the goth staring at me. "Just know that we won't judge you. You are my daughter and if you want happiness then I'll let you keep it," he pats me on the shoulder, electricity crackling in the air. We both grin as we receive confused looks. "Looks like you're just like me too. Just because I'm king of Olympus doesn't mean I'm strict all the time. Good luck and be careful, I'll see you soon." I nod and tentatively open my arms out and we hug, his arms wrapping around me.

Snuggling into his pinstriped suit, I feel his warmth surrounding me. "I'll miss you. See you soon," I murmur into his shoulder. He nods and lets go, walking back to his throne. Zeus turns around and gives me one last smile before he disappears. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. A hand curls on my shoulder and I cock my head. My hazel eyes stare into icy blue. "Time to go?" I ask her. She nods and I sigh, picking up my belongings. Gripping the hilt of my blade, I glance at hers. "Is that Stygian Iron?" The raven haired girl nods and I grin as we walk out together. The marble buildings were shimmering, the creatures bowing at us. All of us go back down the elevator and the man was still there. Digging into my pocket, I toss him a golden drachma. He catches it and smiles as he shoves it into his pocket. It was his tip. What? I'm very generous.

Exiting the Empire State Building, I whistle for a taxi. A bright yellow taxi van stops in front of us. He was eating a granola bar. A mischievous smirk forms on my lips. I learned an ability that makes people do what you say to them. It was charmspeak, it was an ability of Aphrodite. _Maybe that's why she winked at me..._ "Hello sir. Can you step out of your vehicle?" His expression looks dazed and listens to my instructions. The keys were still in the ignition. Perfect, almost too easy. Turning to my friends, they had a shocked face on. "Just get in before I force you," I command. They climb in and Beck drives up front with Andre. I look back at taxi driver and grin. "You may now go to McDonalds and forget everything I just said." He nods and walks off. Getting in though the back doors, I sit next to Jade, while Robbie and Cat sit across from us. Unsurprisingly, the taxi was fairly big so all four of us fit comfortably with a lot of room to spare. I bet we could fit at least five more people. "Drive, drive, drive!" I holler at the Canadian. He starts the cab and screeches off.

"Go west to San Francisco. Lets just stop at Pittsburg. It's our pit stop," Jade snickers at her own joke. It was pretty clever. The son of Aphrodite nods and keeps on driving, my hand gripping the door handle. Building and apartments zoom by, only the sky remaining the same. We solved the feud but now we had to travel across the country to defeat the rising Titans that oppose us. Sighing, I tighten my hold on a golden drachma. I examine it and flip it in the air but it doesn't land in my hand. It falls in a creamy white palm. She sends a smirk my way and I roll my eyes. I try to reach over for it but the goth refuses. "Finders keepers, Vega," she sticks her tongue out at me. Growling, I look into her eyes and give her the puppy dog look. The raven haired girl stiffens then sighs. "Fine," she spits out, giving it back to me. I smile wide.

Grinning like a maniac, I look at a map of America. I squint at it, my vision blurring. My hold on the golden coin was slowly fading. Guess I was still a bit weak from the injury and my lack of sleep. We still had a long way to go to get to Pittsburg. Yawning, I fold the map up and look ahead of me. A smile creeps on my face. Both Cat and Robbie were on the ground, really close to each other. The redhead was on her side, snuggling into the geeky boy's side. It warms my heart to see them like this. They were just too cute to be together. Without noticing, my head was lowering itself on Jade's shoulder. Once it makes contact, her body tenses. "What are you doing, Vega?" she growls, sleep hidden deep in her voice.

"Sleeping. What do you think?" I slur. My eyelids were closed half way when I feel her head falling on mine. "Wait," I stop, forcing the two of us to lie down on the seat together. For some reason, she didn't mind. Maybe she was tired too. Her arm was around my waist, my head burrowed in her neck. We scoot closer together. The scent of coffee and mint invades my nose. It was luring me to sleep. The goth's heartbeat was beating with mine in harmony. It was nice. Our hair mixed together, my arm slinging on top of her abdomen, almost like in protection. My eyes flutter closed one last time before I'm out like a light, Jade's incredibly warm and comfortable body pressed into mine, almost a drug to lure me to sleep.

* * *

"_Tori_"," someone says in a singing voice, "wake up..." I ignore them and cuddle more into my soft pillow, or whatever it was. The heat source was just too warm to let go of. "She won't get up!" he groans in defeat.

Someone else giggles in the background. "They look so cute together! It's like they were made for each other!" There were a few grunts and 'hmms' in agreement. Something tightens around me, a low moan escaping my lips.

There was a long silence before I heard a faint swish of water being tossed around. "Gods, she's gonna kill us!" someone yelps. I swear I could sense the other person roll their eyes. Another long silence before a freezing cold sensation is thrown over my body. My eyes flash open in anger and shock. I see Beck holding a slurpee cup with Andre next to him, grinning. The son of Hermes was quivering behind them while Cat was giggling and playing with her hair. Anger fueled my energy and I growl at them, causing them to back away. "I told you she would kill us!" the geeky boy squeaks. "You can't just anger the daughter of Zeus! Are you out of your minds?" My knuckles were clenched tight, my glare intensifying on the tan Canadian before me. Ice cold water was dripping off of me, all because of them.

"What the hell were you thinking, Beck?" I growl. My hands start to twitch and he gulps uncertainly. Wait a minute... There's only five of us here. _Where's Jade? _My eyes widen as I slightly sit up and look next to me. There she was, sleeping, her hair covering most of her face. I could just make out her defined jawline. I had an unbearable urge to trail my fingers across it. It's amazing that she was still somewhat asleep. When I sit up straighter, she groans at the lost contact. She must like me as a pillow. Never knew she was a cuddler. Her eyes slowly open and when they do, her cheeks darken. I bet mine were flushed too. The goth's icy green eyes look at us and she quickly figures out the situation. It made me angrier now that she was awake. They woke us up. It was one of the best sleeps I've had in a while. Tackling Beck to the ground, I grip a fist full of his shirt. "Do it again," I warn, "and you be waking up in cow crap. Got it?" I snarl at him. My skin was starting to spark so I jump off him and run a hand through my thick mane. The popping was audible and they knew from there that I was wazzed off. His eyes were wide, his breathing heavy. That's what he gets for waking me up like that. "Where are we, anyway?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

The darker skinned boy shifts on his feet. "We went farther than Pittsburg. We're in Ohio right now. Specifically, at a gas station. Here," he hands Jade and I a glazed donut and coffee for each of us. "I know it's a little bit for breakfast but since we're traveling the whole country, we should save ourselves some cash. The camp gave us some money plus we already have some of our own. We have plenty of golden drachmas and my dad gave me this," he shows us a small box, about the size of a Harry Potter book. "It's full of mortal cash and a few drachmas. It's a lot of money but we have to conserve it. Apollo felt bad for me so he gave me this as a very late birthday gift." Biting my donut, I nod in agreement. He was right. We couldn't blow all the money at once. The amount was limited so we had to limit our needs a little bit.

Nodding, I scarf down the donut and coffee, even though the beverage nearly burned off my tongue. I was still wet from the wake up call. Running a hand through my soaked hair, I growl at the memory. I catch the tattooed girl's gaze on me. It was full of surprise and some other emotions that I couldn't figure out. _Is it wistful?_ "Alright," I start, "Lets take a break. I'm not going to be stuck in a van forever." Getting up, I stretch my limbs, my t-shirt riding up to my abdomen. Fresh air nips at my hot tan skin. I open the back doors, the sun's rays on my faces and I sigh in relief. "C'mon, lets walk around," I urge them. All of then shrug and follow me.

Turns out that right next to the gas station was a little park. Those are some smart people to put a small shop next to a park. A petite body smacks into mine and she giggles. "Tori!" she babbles. "Can we run around the park?" I nod and she jumps up in joy. Then she grabs my wrist, pulling me forwards, making me lose my balance. We both fall on a surprisingly soft patch of grass. The redhead was laughing her butt off while was chuckling, grinning at the skin. Her velvet hair was spread along the green sea, beautiful with its brightness of colors. I smile at her and she smiles back. There was a dimple on her left cheek. Oh gods she was too cute. Digging into my pocket, I bring out her prize. It was a small but satisfying bag of Skittles. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head as she lunges for them. I laugh as she throws a couple of the colored candies into her mouth. "Fank you, Fori!" she exclaims with a full mouth. Her arms wrap around my neck, mine at her waist. I grin at the hyperness of the smaller girl. Off guard, she plants a kiss on my cheek. My face heats up as she giggles. From the corner of my eye, I see a pair of ocean eyes glaring at us. "Your face is so red, Tori," she teases, "Almost like a red Skittle." I just grin goofily at her. "Thank you for the candy and for protecting us."

Nodding, I lift her up, her arms still around my neck. Guess she likes to hug people. I hug her again and she sighs happily. Grinning, I give her a piggy back ride. The brown eyed girl squeals in delight and hops on my back, arms around my neck. With all that time in camp running and training, I've gotten a lot stronger. Mostly because I challenge the counselors to make me work hard so I won't get lazy. My hands hold her thighs up against my waist. We stroll back, with her on my back, to the others and I see a twinge of jealousy in the goth's eyes. Why? Maybe she wanted to spend time with Cat. That would make sense. I catch Beck's eyes on me and my eyebrows scrunch up. Huh. Weird. Still having the daughter of Demeter around me, I set her down and gently remove her arms from my neck. I lean in and kiss her forehead. Her cheeks turn into a rosy hue as I turn my attention to Oliver.

Raising an eyebrow, I have my arms crossed on my chest. An amused smirk was curling my lips. "Something you like, Beck?" I taunt. His eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "That's what I thought," I remark, leaving as I sway my hips a little bit more than usual. Slumping under an oak, my head hits the trunk. I groan and play with that gold drachma. It shines under the partially hidden sun. I flick it in the air but I didn't catch it. Looking up, I scowl at the daughter of Hades. "Can you stop doing that?" I complain.

She smirks and tosses it back. I barely catch it and shove it in my pocket. The raven haired beauty, well she was, sits next to me. "Hey Vega." Her fingers play with a rock.

"Hey yourself," I mumble. "How's your life going? Mine is terrible." I hear her snort in agreement.

Jade leans back on the tree and stares out on the others. They were playing catch but apparently, Cat is running away with the ball, not understanding the game. I chuckle at the sight. "Not so easy," she admits. "Being a demigod is harder than it looks. The weapons are cool and all but the monster attacks are bitches." A blade of grass was twisted between her fingers. "So...what was up with you and Cat?" her voice was low and soft but I could sense the hurt and jealousy in her voice.

Clearing my throat, I scratch the side of my cheek. "Uh, it was nothing. She just wanted to thank me for the Skittles I gave her. That's all. Nothing too personal. It was a piggy back ride and a small peck. Nothing big," I mutter. My fingers curl around the sea of grass. Looking up, I let the wind blow through my brunette curls. Something catches my eye. A big, dark red dog was running towards the gang. My eyes widen at the realization. It's piercing black eyes were glaring at them. The beast was the size of a mini SUV. Dammit! It was a hellhound. Leaping to my feet, I call out, "GUYS! HELLHOUND!" Their heads snap to the beast and begin to retreat. My legs break off in a sprint as I run over to poor defenseless Cat. "Cat!" The blood was rushing through my ears. I think that Jade was rushing behind me. The redhead looks over at me and I push her body away before the hellhound could attack her. Our body smack against the hard earth ground. "Jesus Cat. Don't scare us like that," I breathe. I hand her over to Andre and I look back at the monster.

The hellhound was attacking Jade and Beck. The daughter of Hades was using her small dagger while the Canadian was using a thick club. Raising my hand, my eyes close and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Thunder booms, my eyes snapping open; full of determination and power. I get closer to the bull as it charges me. My eyes widen as the monster's body collides with mine. Its strong head butts into my ribcage, knocking the oxygen out of my lungs. A flash of lightning falls from the sky as it shocks us both then it explodes as we both fly backwards. The beast whimpers as it disintegrates into dust. My chest was heaving hard, heart hammering. I was crumpled against the base of a tree, holding my head in pain. _Why did I always act like a hero?_ All it would do is kill me. Blood was slowly trickling out of the wound.

A cold hand feels my forehead. I groan at the oh so good feeling. My hand grabs her wrist. "Jade, I'm fine. Its just a little head wound. Give me some ambrosia," I request. She hands me a small brown square and I shove it in my mouth. A moan passes my lips. The ambrosia tasted like delicious mouth watering chocolate. It melted on my tongue. I let out a big sigh. "I feel better," I whisper hoarsely, the wound in my head healing. The blood was starting to dry on my forehead. My eyes meet hers, they were soft and gentle. The raven haired girl presses a wet rag to the side of my head. I blink hard and start to notice that we were back in the taxi van. I must've passed out when our eyes meet and woke up to them. The geeky boy and the redhead were staring at me worryingly. "Hey guys," I croak, my throat sore. I try to sit up from the seat but Jade keeps me down. "Jade," I whine.

She shakes her head. "No, you have to lie down." I struggle against her grip and then she pins me down, straddling my waist. "Goddammit, Vega," she curses. "Stop moving!" Her hand pins my arms above my head. Growling at her, she scowls. I keep squirming under her until I feel her core against my stomach. That snaps me out of my trance. A shiver runs throughout my entire body. I stop struggling against her and hold her waist as I lean back against the back of the seat. Her piercing orbs look into mine and she freezes, noticing our position. None of us made a move. It starts to get really stuffy in here. "Vega," she murmurs.

I was about to speak when the van jerks to the side, causing Jade to be even more pressed against me. Now she even more on me. Her butt was now on my stomach, not straddling my waist. Her hands were on my shoulders for support. Mine were still on her waist. _Gods, could this get anymore awkward? _"Tori?" a deep but calm voice calls out. _And it got more awkward. _Looking over the goth's shoulder, I see Beck's shocked face. "Are you two-?"

Shaking my head furiously, I mange to get her off me, even though it was like a punch to the gut. "N-No! It's nothing. Just a little accident," I blabber. Running a hand through my hair, I smile nervously. His eyes were still narrowed at us. "Beck!" I cry. "It's nothing!" _It was everything._ "Just an accident!" _That I loved so very much. _"I wasn't cooperating and she had to pin me down and then the car jerked to the side. It was just cause and effect." Cause: A straddle and a gaze; effect: my crazy secret almost exposed. Yes, that's right! I like _her_. I like Jade West, the girl who I was supposed to hate. The girl who made my life a living hell. I bet it's just a crush, it'll just blow over. Yeah, nothing serious. I knew I was bisexual but did I like Jade like '_that'_? Don't know but I know I would find out. Besides, I was trying very hard to hate her and she made it so easy for me to but I couldn't. I just couldn't hate Jade West, my tormentor.

His eyebrows were knitted together but he just nods and turns around. A splintering pain hits my head. "Ow!" I whine, holding my temple. A wet rag is pressed against the side of my face. My eyes flutter up and meet hers. A faint smile was on her lips but I could see the hurt in her eyes. It made me feel weak and guilty.

Something shimmers in the back of the van. It was floating, all cloudy and puffy. "Please insert a coin," it requests. Cat stands up and I toss her a drachma. She throws it in and an age starts to appear. It was two people. A guy with black hair and green eyes, and a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. It was Percy and Annabeth! "Cat?" the girl questions. "Are you guys in a van?" The ditzy redhead nods. "Oh, okay then. Where's Jade and Tori?" She points to us at the side and I limp towards the mist. The son of Poseidon's eyes widen at my state. "Tori...what happened to you?" The tattooed girl was right beside me, keeping me balanced.

"It's nothing. An Empousai clawed me with some poison, I got struck by some lightning twice, and a hellhound charged at me. It's all good," I lie. Their mouths go slack at my confession. To be honest, I didn't care how much I get hurt, as long as I protect my friends, I'm all for it. If it meant my friends safety, I would be up for it. "Trust me, I'm okay. All I need is some sleep. So, what brings you guys to _Iris-Message _us?" My hand goes into my pocket where I grip my lucky drachma. The tension was killing me.

Percy bites his lip in worry. "Oh, we were just wondering how you were doing. Where exactly are you guys anyway?" Tilting my head to the side, I look quizzically at Robbie. He mouths something and I nod in return.

"We're already out of Ohio and traveling to Chicago as we speak. We have to go to San Francisco to stop the Titans and collect the scythe." Their eyes widen at the mention of the location and the weapon. "Does it ring a bell?"

Annabeth nods. "The scythe...it was Kronos's weapon and the Titans live in Mount Etna. You need to be careful in San Francisco, it'll be more dangerous than when you were in New York. The Titans will stop at nothing but to destroy you. You have to stick together," she advices. Jade nods her head and starts to ask her questions while I go sit and rest my head. _Why did I risk my life to save others? _Others who probably hate me. I was too loyal and too kind. My enemies could use that against me. That's my fatal flaw. Tears fill up in my eyes. This is the first time I've cried since we've been in camp. I have never felt so weak in my life. Knowing that I would die for my friends was a noble thing but having them tortured and forcing my to watch... I would never forgive myself. A tear slides down my cheek but I wipe it away angrily. This was no time for sobbing. I had a job to do, even if it meant my already damned life.

Looking over at the three demigods, I could see that they were busy with their conversation. An exhausted sigh leaves my lips as I get up once again. I limp over to the boys up front. The African American looks at me with a sad smile. A map of the country was in his hands. There were pitstops and restaurants. I look out the window to see a sign that read,_ 'Welcome to Illinois.' _Wow, this van was pretty fast. "How did we get here so fast?" I murmur in wonder.

The musical prodigy grins. "Well Beck here used Charmspeak on the taxi and its finding the best way out of each state without hitting traffic. Plus, the cab is a free spirit. It goes fast and we don't get caught. We'll be back in California in no time," he reassures me. I nod and stare head with a blank expression. "Tor, you sure you're okay? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"Fine," I rasp before I clear my throat. "I'm fine. Just, my head still kinda hurts but otherwise I'm okay." He nods and examines the nap. My eyes dart to the olive skinned Canadian. His eyes were focused on the road ahead, clear of distractions. Swallowing hard, I tug on the hem of my orange t-shirt. "Hey Andre, could I speak with Beck in private? Please? You could go and ask Annabeth something. They're Iris-Messaging us," I suggest. A faint grin was starting to form on his face. He nods eagerly and heads to the back. I sit in shotgun and stare out the window. "Hey Beck," I greet.

He sighs through his nose, shoulders slumping. "Hey Tori," Beck runs a hand through his hair. "How are you doing today?" My lips tighten uneasily at his tone.

"My head hurts like hell but otherwise I'm fine," I confess. He nods slowly and sips his cold coffee. "So what's new with you? You seem all quiet and depressed," my thumbs wrestle each other, "What's wrong?" A fresh breeze goes through my hair and I sigh in relief. That felt so good.

The van halts to a stop and Beck turns around to face me. Confusion, regret, and hurt was mirrored on his face. "You know what's wrong?" he asks me, his voice trembling with emotion. The actor was never like this. He was always calm and leveled. Guess not. "I fell for a girl that is beautiful, talented, and smart but I know that someone else is competing for her and they're winning." His fingers ghost over my tan cheek and I shutter. "I love you Tori. I can't deny my feelings anymore. It hurts me inside when you date or flirt with other boys. I just can't take it anymore." His hand was on my cheek, the other in his lap. Oliver gazes deep into my eyes and leans in. My breath gets caught in my throat. My mind goes blank. What was I supposed to do? I can't kiss him. The boy's lips were less than an inch apart before I hold his shoulders back.

Shaking my head, my eyes squeeze shut. "No," I say shakily. "We can't. I can't. It's not right, Beck." He tenses his my arms. I push him away and place a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I shift uneasily in my seat.

"Why Tori?" he croaks, holding back his anger and sadness. "Why can't we kiss? Just one harmless kiss." The Canadian pauses, his eyes closing tightly. "Does this have to do anything with Jade?" he murmurs with a dangerously low voice.

My heart hammers in my chest, breathing becoming farther. "I-I don't know," I reply numbly. "But I can't kiss you. I won't kiss my friend's ex boyfriend. It's not right. It's wrong and makes me feel all slutty." Leaning back in my chair, I bite my lip. "If you were so in love with me, why did you still go out with Jade? You could've broken up with her but you didn't. Not that I care. Your problems are your problems."

His jaw clenches. "If my problems are my problems, then why'd the hell do you keep budding into mine? You always help when no one asks! All of my problems started when you showed up! Jade and I kept arguing and fighting and I knew it had to do something with you," his voice falters, hands gripping the steering wheel. "It was always _you_..." Beck's head was low, his breathing becoming angry. "I fell in love with a girl that started this whole mess. Isn't that nice?" he sneers. "Just leave me alone, okay? Do me that one useful solid."

Beck's grief was turning into anger and frustration. He wasn't dealing with the problem correctly. He was just blowing off some steam. It'll blow over soon enough but I still didn't like getting dissed. "Well guess what Beck?" I ask raising my voice so the others could hear. I throw my hands in the air with a smirk on my face. "I'll never love you! Okay, lover boy? You can't yell at me because of your old relationship problems than expect me to love you." All heads turn to us and I notice that the mist of clouds was gone. _Good, they were done talking to them. _"To think that I almost liked you is excruciating. Your true colors were exposed and its not pretty. And you say it's my fault!" I scoff, storming to my seat and I sink in it. Four pairs of eyes were on me but I don't care. Slowly, I look up with an angry, intense stare. "Something on my forehead?" I bark. They quickly look away except for the goth. Her piercing blue eyes held the same intensity as mine. My eyes lower and I kick at the ground. Now I was regretting was I said.

The van starts again but it's Andre whose doing the driving. Lover Boy is in the seat next to him. His eyes glaring outside the window. Good, he had no right to be mad at me. I did have a reason. He loves me, no loved me. I don't think he does now. I still wonder who that other person is. The person who's winning me over. Ah, who cares. I'm not falling for anyone. Love is a bitch that comes and hurts you later on when your feelings are their strongest. That's why I didn't date much. It was just too painful. Ryder and Steven were just experiments and they both failed. Never dated anyone since and I'm not starting now. Guys could be some assholes. But not all. Andre and Robbie were both gentlemen and respected women. _Beck_, I'm not so sure anymore.

I glance at the my sword and I pick it up. The blade shimmers in the low light. It was almost five in the afternoon. We spent most of the day in this van. It's slowly killing me. Haha, killing me softly. I hear a stomach growl and my ears perk up, almost like a wolf's. My head turns over to Cat and Robbie. The geek was eating Skittles along with the redhead. They are so cute, I muse. Something then catches my eye. We were stopping at a local dinner in...Missouri. Okay then. I then take off my denim jacket for a quick minute. Getting up, I stretch my body, loosening up the tense muscles. Of coarse, my shirt rides up, exposing my lower abdomen. I shiver at the cold feeling on my hot caramel skin. Next I comb my brown waves of hair and throw my jacket back on.

We finally stop and I open the back doors but just in case, I take a bronze dagger and hide it in the pocket inside the denim cover. The van was parked next to a light pole so it'd be much easier to find. Our group enters the small dinner and we're welcome with delicious smells. My mouth waters and I sit at a table in the back, far away from the mortals. The boys order for us while we just sit at the table listening to the waitress. Kit Cat plays with the salt and pepper shakers, calling them maracas. A small smile curls my lips at the sight of her. The daughter of Hades, however, glares at us and says nothing.

Finally the food comes and we dig in immediately. I scarf down most of it and some of it was all over my face. They laugh at confused expression until I notice. Excusing myself from the table, I head to the bathroom. It only has three stalls and one for the disabled. Looking in the mirror, I fix my face and hair. There was a mark on the door. It almost looked like an Omega but it was crooked. Huh. _What did it mean?_ I exit the lavatory and bump into someone. It was a guy, about fifteen. The boy had on an aviator's jacket. He had dark hair and pale skin. It almost reminded me of Jade except his eyes were dark as night. Wait a minute. "Nico?" I murmur. "Are you Nico di Angelo?"

The boy's eyes widen at me. "Wh-Who are you and how so you know my name?" he questions me, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Yep, he was Jade's half brother all right.

"I um, I'm Tori Vega, daughter of Zeus," I introduce myself. Again, his eyes widen at my father. It was shocking, I know. I'm still not over it but I've accepted it. "I went to Camp Half Blood and Thalia Grace told me about you. I have a friend who's a daughter of Hades too." He swallows nervously at my little intro on myself and how I know him. "I'm on a quest to San Francisco. Would you like to meet your half sister?"

Nico nods and I lead him to our table. Piercing green eyes look up at me with annoyance but then they land on him. Her head cocks to the side in wonder as I clear my throat. Everyone looks up at him and I. The son of Hades shifts awkwardly on his feet. "Er guys, this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Jade's eye almost pop out of her head as she spit takes on Robbie. He complains while wiping his glasses. I chuckle at the sight but falter as I have eyes glaring at me. "We ran into each other, so yeah."

The raven haired girl stands up and eyes the pale boy. Her hand is held before her. "Hey. I'm Jade. Jade West, your half sister," she introduces herself as Nico reaches over and shakes her hand. Nothing happens and I grow envious. When I met Thalia, my hand was almost burned off. They lock eyes and smirk at each other. "Good to meet you, Nico."

He grins at her then turns to me. "It's good to meet you too, half sis. I'll see you around but you must know that you've only peaked the amount of powers you can use." The tattooed girl smiles big, excited to discover all of her abilities. "Oh and Tori," he smirks at me with an amused glint in his eye, "Good luck, it'll be hard but once you get through it, you'll love it." _What did that mean?_ My eyebrows furrow together in confusion. He just chuckles and says his goodbyes to the others. Before I could ask him what he meant, he disappears, not a trace left behind. Dang it.

We finish our food and pay the check. Well, Andre did. He was the money keeper. Cat passes out because she ate too much and the son of Aphrodite carries her back to the van, Robbie and the musical prodigy right behind. I was about to leave when a hand falls into mine. Tensing, I look over my shoulder and calm blue green eyes meet my chocolate ones. "Jade?" I question her actions. Her fingers interlace with mine and I shutter at the cool feeling. "W-What are you doing?" I murmur.

Her pale thumb rubs the back of hand. My heart flutters in my chest at the warm feeling. "Can't I hold your hand?" she says in a slight purr. "We've done it already, right? At Nozu," she states correctly. I blink hard at the loving look in her eyes but it leaves as fast as it came. All I do is nod dumbly and we walk back to the van, our joined hand in tact. _It feels really good... No_. Stop thinking like this, Tori. It's never going to happen. But I feel so flustered when her hand was in mine. I had butterflies in my stomach, heart pounding hard in my chest. The night was beautiful; crickets chirping, the wind making the trees sway. The moonlight shines on Jade's face. It was just beautiful. Her eyes were closed, lips pursed in such a sexy way. The piercing on her left eyebrow was gleaming with the silver light. She was practically a goddess; just radiating with power and beauty. My breath gets caught in my throat when her eyes open, a smirk curling her lips. Her blue green eyes look lightning blue with grey under the moon's light.

For some reason, I knew there was some kind of hope for us. We were _Jade and Tori_, ivory and bronze. Fire and water. The sun and the moon. Ying and Yang. Love and hate. And if I know one thing, it's that opposite _always_ attract.

**End of Part 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Jade's POV**

We walk back to the van, still holding hands but Vega doesn't complain. _Why'd the fuck am I holding her hand in the first place? _Beck decides that Robbie and Andre should drive while he and us girls sleep. Everyone agrees and does their job. The tan Canadian is sprawled on the floor near the front. Cat is cuddled next to him, small snores leaving her. It was cute, I got to admit. The Latina next to me takes off her jacket, exposing her flawless tan skin. All I want to do is run my fingers across it. _What the hell is up with me? Why am I acting like this? _I do like Vega but I'm not supposed to be acting like this. I'm Jade West, I don't express my feelings.

She yawns and looks at me with half lidded eyes. A goofy smile was on her face as she uses her denim jacket as a pillow. Staring at her, I decide to get cozy. The brunette was radiating heat so I could borrow some of that. I strip of my leather jacket, leaving me in a t-shirt and jeans. Lying down next to her, I scoot in closer, her arm curling around my waist, pulling me closer. My cheeks flush at the action but I snuggle up next to her, my cold nose poking the hot crook of her neck. Vega groans a bit at the feeling before falling back asleep. A smile creeps on my face as she holds onto me. The daughter of Zeus was cuddling next to me. What did it mean though? _Did she like me or did she like to use me as a teddy bear?_

Shrugging to myself, I curl up by her side, tangling our legs together. This way it'll look like we were just moving in our sleep. The tan girl sighs in relief as her grip on my waist tightens. I grin to myself. Yep, I so definitely like this girl. Her body was so warm and welcoming that I forget all about my badass reputation. I swear, she's an angel when she sleeps. My own drowsiness was taking over and slowly, my eyes flutter close, leaving me in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A car engine roars to life as I hesitantly open my eyes. I rub my eyes from the sleep. Where the fuck are we?

"We're almost out of Nebraska and about to enter Colorado," someone answers for me. My eyes widen as I quickly sit up half way, an arm holding my waist. I look to my left, noticing the brunette's hold on me. A faint smile haunts its way to my face. "You two seem close," the person states. I track down the location of the voice and sigh. It was Beck, no shit. There was a wistful look in his hard eyes. "Are you two-?"

Cocking my head to the side, I smirk. "No. We're not. Just a pair of friends keeping each other company." I correctly sit up now but a tan arm was still surprisingly around my waist. My neck feels warmer. No, Jade West does not blush. I'm not a peppy girl with a high school crush. Well, Vega is my high school crush... Ah, forget it. "Why, Beck? Are you jealous?" His eyes widen a little but I notice. He was jealous! _But of who?_

His jaw clenches as he looks away. "Why would I be jealous?" he questions me a bit too coldly. "We broke up because all we do is get at each other's necks and Tori," he falters as his eyes soften, "She doesn't even like me. I knew she never did but being the determined person I was, I kept chasing after her." Oliver shakes his head sadly. "I'm so stupid," he mutters. His eyes lock onto mine and I am shocked by the pain in them. "Another person already has her affections around their finger. That person doesn't even know it and it drives me insane. I may not be the one for her but I want that person to act like it. To treat her right and give her the love she deserves."

"And who would that be?" I sneer. "Andre? Robbie? You?" Anger was slowly taking over my senses.

He shakes his head. "Not in my place to tell. When the time comes, you'll find out." Beck stays quiet and looks towards the ground. "Since when are you and Tori friends?"

I shrug. "Since the Platinum Music Awards, I guess. I don't know," I answer simply. His eyes narrow down at me but then he shrugs. The body next to me shifts but remains asleep. I guess after all she's been through, her body's been dying for the rest. "You and Vega had a fight?"

Beck's eyes harden as he looks at anything but me. "Yeah, we did. Not that it matters. It's just a little fuss. We were just blowing off some steam," he mumbles unconvincingly. I glare at him and try to read his expressions. The pain and hurt in his eyes, the way he was jealous at the two of us cuddling, his unusual aggressive behavior. My eyes widen.

"You told her that you loved her, didn't you?" He remains quiet, staring at her. Staring at Tori. "Didn't you?" I ask him more forcefully. His nose scrunches up in frustration, his lip curling in a nasty sneer. "Answer me!"

Then he blows his top. "YES! I did tell her that I loved her but she rejected me! Don't you think that it would hurt to see your ex and the one you love happy together. It hurts like hell, Jade. I actually loved her but she says that we're just friends. Yes, I tried to kiss her, not once but twice and I tried to take her on a date but it never works," the vain on his neck was starting to become noticeable. "And you know why it doesn't work?" Beck doesn't wait for me to answer. "It's because of you, Jade! She always says_ 'I can't do that to a friend'_ and all of that, even when you were never friends in the first place. That's what pisses me off."

The anger inside me was starting to boil, dangerously hot. He was trying to blame the whole thing on me. That damn douchebag! Growling at him, I snarl, "Is it my fault she doesn't like you, Beck? No, it isn't! If you want someone to blame, blame your fucking self first!" His eyes darken and I think mine do too. Vega shifts next to me. There was something in his hand. It was a dagger. "Oh! So now you're going to start threatening me? Did you forget that I'm better at that too?" I taunt cockily. The short sword shakes violently as he lunges at me. I was about to take out my sword when a fist connects with his face. The Canadian flies backwards and smacks into the metal. I look back at a very angry Tori Vega. Her hair looks like a severe case of sex hair.

"How dare you, Beckett Oliver," she barks at him. "How dare you try to hurt Jade for your own pathetic intentions. Just another reason I could add to the lost of why I rejected you!" Vega rushes to him and grips onto his shirt collar, hoisting him above her. _Damn_. She sure did work out before and at camp. Her arm muscles were barely visible but I could see them. Those brown eyes of hers were radiating a powerful blue aura. This wasn't the brunette we all knew before. This was a side to her no one has ever seen. It was incredibly hot too. Her orange tee has risen up to her higher abdomen and I could clearly see some tone, tan skin. "You're so unworthy!" she insults him, smacking him against the wall of the van again. "If you ever land a finger on her, I'll flay you alive. Got that, Oliver?" she growls.

I could just hear the sound of popping and cracking. The son of Aphrodite's eyes widen and he nods. She glares at him one more time before dropping him to the ground roughly. It's amazing that Cat was still asleep and the two up front were either too tired or didn't want to get in the drama. Wise choice, boys. Vega huffs and growls angrily. Her hands were in tight, shaking fists. You could now visibly see the electricity that was crawling over her skin. "Andre," she mutters, "stop the van. Now."

The taxi cab rolls to a stop and the brunette barges out through the back doors. I follow her in secret, wanting to watch her. She storms up to a tree, an electric blue radiating from her body. Thunder booms as she harshly punches the tree trunk. The most incredible thing happens. Lightning courses throughout the tree, causing it to snap in half. Her chest was heaving, all the electrical currents leaving her arm and into the tree. Pieces of burnt bark fly everywhere. The tree falls, only the stump preserved. "Tori?" I call out.

She turns around, her eyes drained from their fury but there was a sparkle of anger. My eyes dart to her fist. The knuckles were bruised, a small stream of blood flowing down her arm. "Why'd you follow me?" she mumbles.

Stepping closer, I run a finger over her fist. She only cringes slightly. "I followed you because I was interested in your angry mood. Plus, I knew you'd try something like this," I admit, shrugging. She sighs and leans against me. I wrap an arm around her waist to keep her balanced. Her nose was pressed against my collarbone. "Are you still tired, Vega?" I ask her with amusement.

The Latina shakes her head as she inhales deeply. "I'm just angry at Beck. He shouldn't have threatened to attack you. I'm glad that I woke up at that very moment." She breathes in again. "You smell nice," Tori muses dreamily. I burst out laughing.

"And what do I smell like?" I tease her. The tan girl laughs, her body shaking against mine. A shiver runs through my back.

Vega takes another deep breath. "Like mint and coffee," she purrs into my ear. Her hot breath on my neck makes me shiver again. _Goddammit_. My eyes close tightly and I try hard not to blabber my mouth. "Mint and coffee. That's your natural scent. I like that." The brunette leans back and straightens herself. "C'mon, we have to get back to the van before they sent a search party." We walk back to van and hop in, closing the doors. I witness Tori growling when she sees Beck. The tan boy glares right back. "I have some unfinished business to attend to. Don't interrupt us, Jade," she orders, rushing to the Canadian.

Sighing inwardly to myself, I slump down next to Cat. "It's been about four days!" I complain. "Why can't we stop and take an actual shower?" The ditzy redhead giggles. "What?"

"We could swim in Grand Lake!" she squeaks. All heads turn to her. "It's open to the public for swimming and fishing! Plus the water's safe."

My eyebrows rise in question. "And how did you know this?"

"Me and my brother came here when we were little for vacation. Plus, my mom gave us some swimming clothes! Bikinis for the girls and trunks for the guys!" She opens her bag and emphasizes her point. "They're even in our size and our names are on them. Cool, right?" We all reach in and grab our clothes. Mine was a black bikini with my name etched in both pieces of fabric in bright red. Oh my gods, it was perfect. Cat got a vanilla bikini with her name in bright hot pink. Vega has an azure blue bikini while her name was a dark purple. It was our favorite colors and styles.

"We better stop at that lake, and quick," I murmur. I could already imagine Tori's body in that bikini. Harris quickly drives to a corner of the lake. He parks the van next to a maple and all of us climb out. I go behind a bush to change while the others find their own changing places. No one could see me through this border of thick bushes. I strip of my clothes and throw on the bikini. Tousling up my hair, I make sure that I look sexy and desirable. Especially to Vega.

Leaving the bushes, I head back to the van where I shove my clothes in my backpack. I turn around and come to view with the guys and Cat. They were laughing and jumping in the lake. Water splashes everywhere. Rolling my eyes, I smirk. Someone moves in from behind me. Her wavy brunette hair was flowing down her shoulders, her tan skin flawless in the sun. "Hey Jade," she greets me with a pearly smile. Her eyes trail up and down my body appreciatively. I smirk to myself. She was taking interest in me. My goal. "You look," she swallows hard, "nice."

Grinning, we make our way over to the others. "You don't look so bad yourself, Vega." _She looks incredible. _A slight blush covers her cheeks and I crack a grin. She looks adorable like that. We were now at the dock. Yes, we parked next to an unused dock. Smiling evilly, I push Vega into the water and she yelps, making a splash. I laugh at her surprised expression. She resurfaces with an annoyed face. "Aww, is lil old Tori Vega all upset?" I taunt with my innocent voice.

There was a mischievous spark in her eyes as she jumps out of the water and grabs onto my wrist. Before I could react, she pulls me into the cold water with her. My body ends up right on hers. There was a goofy smile on her face. "Feels good, doesn't it?" I feel my face get warm. God, that was such a dirty thought. Our bodies were pressed together in the water. Her eyes look into my vulnerable ones. They were beautiful.

_Am I falling for the daughter of Zeus? _No. Impossible. I am Jade West, daughter of Hades. I fall for no one. "Revenge feels good," I reply back. She smiles and lets go of my waist, swimming away from me. I wasn't going to let her off that easily.

Swimming after her, I catch her ankle and pull her under water. I open my eyes and stare into hers. Those thick brown locks were floating in the clear water. She looks like a damn goddess.

Something thrashes in the water, my senses awakening. We both rise to the surface, catching our breath. I see the thing slither to Cat's direction. "Cat!" I scream, swimming as fast as I could. The monster zeroes in on its kill as I push the redhead out of the way. Razor sharp teeth sink into my calf. An agonized yell of pain leaves me. I could see my blood turn the water brown. I could hear a scream in anger. Someone swims to me and removes the monster's jaws from my leg. My eyes close tight in pain as someone picks me up bridle style and rushes out of the water. I could hear the water going everywhere in waves. The person's arms were around me tightly. Slowly, I open my eyes and stare at the person. There was a cut going down her cheek. Those determined brown eyes were the ones I drown in. "Tori?"

My voice was so weak and raspy. I look down at my legs and notice that both of them and her arm is covered in blood. A hard look was on her face, a grim expression. "You're in safe hands, Jade. Just relax," she comforts. Fire slithers up my wounded leg. Blood trickles down my heel and shin. It hurts so much. Like rubbing acid into your skin.

Soon, we were back at the van where she was treating my injury. I was sitting up against the seat. Vega hands me a square of ambrosia and dabs the open bite with nectar. A groan leaves through my lips as I clench my fist tight. "Sorry," she mutters, cleaning the wound. The nectar was already closing and healing the wound. Thank the gods. I sigh in exhaustion.

From the corner of my eye, I see the others running their way here or fighting off the undersea monster. "Can you electrocute the water or something?" I ask desperately. "They're dying out there!" I bark.

She shakes her head and looks up at me with hallow eyes. "I can't shock the water if they're still in it!" More frantic splashes. "And I can't leave you here or you'll die too! There's nothing I can do!" she exclaims in frustration. The Latina eyes something from inside the van and scrambles to get it. It was her sword. "You want me to do something," she mumbles, "Then I'll do something alright." She gives me my sword and rushes off to the dock where she jumps in the water and grabs both Cat and Robbie, hauling them out of the water. The two inexperienced ones stumble back to the vehicle and quiver in fear. They both have little nips and scratches from the lake beast. I hand them some nectar and ambrosia, their injuries healing quickly.

I look back at the other demigods and notice that the beast was larger than expected. Tori's bronze sword digs into the monster's side. A piercing scream hits the air, almost tearing our eardrums. Fuck! That shit was loud. A large scaly arm whacks the guys off their feet and out of the water. The daughter of Zeus's eyes glow with power. It was the perfect chance to strike. Except for one thing.

A large tail hits her body, the spikes impaling into her delicate tan skin. Her scream reaches our ears and my stomach twists. Ignoring my own pain, I manage to stand on two feet and clutch my sword. Vega's body charges with her father's talent: electricity. The beast cries out and a searing white light explodes from the two beings. Her body soars backwards, and right into me!

Our bodies collide as we smash into the van, causing a noticeable dent. One thing I noticed that she conscious. So she didn't pass out. Shouldn't she be tired? She gets up fast and balances me. No surprise she's okay. "We have to hurry," she urges. "That shock only fazed it." Her wounds were visible but at least they weren't bloody.

Beck's eyes widen. I think the two of them had made up in the van. "What do you mean it only fazed it? It should be dead!"

Tori shakes her head again before glancing at me quickly. "Better tell that to him!" We all turn around to the slob who appears to have gotten a size smaller. "Lightning won't kill him since he's a water monster. It'll only hurt him. Fire can take on water beasts since it'll cook it alive," she states, looking at me. My eyes nearly bulge out of my head.

"I have to kill that dip shit?" I nearly yell. She nods timidly. The monster steps out of the bay and roars at us. "There's a first time for everything," I mutter bitterly. Holding up my palm, my finger muscles tense, a bright, wicked green flame emerging from it. I concentrate harder, the ball of fire growing larger in form. I could feel my energy draining from me. I wonder how Tori put up with this. Guess she got used to it or she was lying right to our faces about her pain. Sly girl she was. I'll deal with her later.

The sphere of heat was growing in my hand rapidly. Barely existent beads of sweat were pouring down my forehead. God this hurts. I was stretching out my powers too much in such a small period of time. My knees were wobbling but I hold my ground. Glaring at the ugly beast, I growl menacingly and launch the fireball, which was nearly half a foot. It zips through the air like a missile and lands right in the monster's chest, impaling his heart and major arteries. Bullseye.

It roars in defeat as it disintegrates into ash. The two guys were collecting us back to the van. I collapse in Beck's arm, too weak to care. He carries me and sets me next to Tori, who looks like a mess herself. There were hallow bags under her eyes, but the rest of her face was hard and stony. Her eyes were dazed and half lidded. She must be exhausted just like me. There are bandaged injuries on her back and abdomen.

The van pulls off and we're on our way to San Francisco. Leaning heavily against the seat, I swallow hard. "Thank you," I mutter quietly. She turns her head to look at me, wide eyed. "You saved my life, Vega. Can't I thank you for that?" It was a first that I would thank someone willingly. Especially to her.

Her head tilts to the side as she bites her lip. "Er, it's nothing." She waves it off as I give her half a glare. "Seriously. It's nothing. I'll protect you guys if its the last thing I do." My eyebrows quirk up in her response.

"Even if it means your life?" I dare ask. Her face turns hard but she nods.

"Even if it means my life. You deserve to live. I'm the daughter of Zeus," she shrugs. "Every monster will always target me. They'll use my weaknesses against me to defeat me."

Digesting her words, I stare at her. "Yourweaknesses...you mean your fatal flaw?" She frowns but nods again. "What is your fatal flaw, Tori?"

Vega swallows hard before looking up at me. "My fatal flaw...utter loyalty to my friends. I'd do anything to keep them safe. Even if my life is at stake." Wow. That is a major weakness. My eyes widen at the sudden realization. During this whole quest, she risks her everything for us. Volunteered to take first watch, stole a van so we didn't have to walk, protecting us from the hellhound and lake monster. Tori always did it for us. She didn't care about her well being. She cares about ours.

"But would you seriously put other lives above your own? Even random mortals?"

Another defeated sigh. "Depends. Innocent mortals is a yes. Rapists or criminals, I'll have to think about it. But yes. My life means nothing to me if one of you are in trouble." There was a silence afterwards. I ponder about her words.

Shifting in my seat, I lean towards her. "That's why you protected and warned me and Cat, isn't it? You could've died but as long as we were okay, you'd be okay with it? Tori, you have to have some kind of priority for yourself. We can't always come before you." She shakes her head.

"I-I've tried Jade! You think I haven't? Whenever I try to save myself over others," Vega shakes her head again, "it makes me feel conceded and self-centered. I just can't," she chokes out. It starts raining outside, the water pouring on the roof of the car. A bolt of lightning flashes, illuminating the skies. Thunder rumbles right after. I know the storm wasn't Tori's doings. She wasn't emotionally overpowered. She's just ashamed and upset.

The Latina lies down on her back and stares at the ceiling. "I wonder how the Titans will be like. I know they'll be powerful and tall but I wonder how they look like." She shivers from the sudden coldness. I scoot closer and wrap an arm around her waist. Her eyes narrow at me with suspicion but she sighs and moves in closer. My arm around her tightens as I pull her closer, our bodies molding together. "Why are you doing this?" she whispers to me. There was unease and vulnerability in her voice.

I lean in and kiss her forehead, wishing it were her lips. "Can't a friend comfort a friend?" I whisper back to her. Those brown eyes meet mine and a small smile ghosts over her lips. Her nose presses against my jugular as a small chuckle rips from her throat.

"I guess so," she mumbles in agreement, her eyes lowering their stare. Her body presses against mine a bit harder. Her nose was hot against my cold neck. I shudder at the feeling. "Are we friends, Jade?"

Swallowing nervously, I nod my head. "We're friends." Even though I want to be more than that. A smile lightens up her face. I was tempted to kiss her right there but I knew I couldn't. "Isn't it what you always wanted?"

She grins. "That and more," she murmurs tiredly. I was about to ask her what she means but the demigod of lightning has already fallen asleep. _Dammit_. What did she mean by that? It could mean anything but there was one meaning in specific. She wants to be more than friends. No, not possible. Tori is straight as a rainbow is curved. It's hopeless. Oh well, whatever.

I pull her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Good night, Vega," I say quietly. She mumbles something incorrigible and brushes her lips against my neck. A raspy moan leaves my parted mouth. Squeezing my eyes shut, I feel her nose nuzzle my throat. My breathing becomes quicker and so does my heartbeat. _How could her small, accidental actions do this to me?_

My eyes loosen up from their previous tense state and let me sleep. I fall into a pool of obsidian black, the thick liquid threatening to drown me. I knew it was over. I would die in this muck. A hand reaches out and grasps mine, hauling me up. Their hand glows a twinkling gold aura and my body was radiating dark, mysterious purple. Once I was out of the mess, I look up at me savior and my heart stops. It was her. It was Tori. She saved my life. There was a lightning bolt etched on her forearm. Mine has a skull with flames all around it.

Heaven and hell. We were heaven and hell; so different yet so alike. That was the answer. An evil laughter interrupts my train of thought and her face whitens. "He's here," she whispers frantically. She looks at me with both fearful and determined eyes. "Hide Jade! Before they find you!" She pushes me away as a flash of thunder shakes the ground and we both fall into an evil, cold pit. _Tartarus..._

* * *

The smell of food wakes me from my slumber. I open my eyes hesitantly. My nightmare was so real that it scares me. It down right terrified me. My eyes dart around, trying to find her. To make sure she was okay.

They land on her, eating a breakfast burrito. She was right next to me, fine as ever. The gang was all in the back, eating variety of foods. Her eyes turn to me, a smile forming on her face. There was some sauce in the corner of her mouth. I lean in and wipe it away with me thumb, a lazy smirk on my lips. A small blush flushes in her cheeks. It was just adorable. "Ready to eat, princess of the dead?"

Smirking at her, I lick my lips. "I'm ready, Sparky." She pouts and everyone else laughs. Vega hands me a plate and cup. It was a donut and some black coffee; my kind of meal. I nod in appreciation and sip my drink. The black liquid burns my tongue and scalds my throat as it goes down. It was a familiar feeling. The Latina goes back to eating her food as I notice her outfit. She has her orange t-shirt tied up right below her breasts, her toned stomach visible but with a bandage or two here and there. Her faded blue shorts were half up her thighs. It was a hot outfit. So innocent and sexy at the same time. Lets say that she has an _electrifying_ body. Pun intended.

"Where are we, anyway?" I ask with a mouthful of donut. Cat giggles at me as she bites into her Fat Cake.

"We're in," she pauses, thinking about it, "Nevada!" I quirk a brow and smirk. The daughter of Demeter notices, a confused expression over her face. "What?"

I swallow the chewed up donut and grin. "You know what Nevada means, right?" The two, more athletic guys nod knowingly. Vega has a unsurprised look on. "Las Vegas, baby!" I exclaim. "Casinos, concerts, money!" I slam my coffee cup on the car ground. "We have to go to Vegas. I may never get another chance like this!" They all agree with me except one daughter of Zeus.

"No. We can't go to Vegas. We have to get to San Francisco. All we'll do is waste time and money. Are you guys even good at gambling?" she questions us with narrowed eyes.

Rolling my eyes, I finish the coffee, ignoring the pain. "Well, Vega, I'd think that you would like to visit Las Vegas," I assume with a shrug, holding back a smirk. "It is kind of like your turf, just like the sky." I notice the gears turning in her head. She opens her mouth then closes it. There was a thinking expression on her face as she tightens her grip on her sword. I know I got to her.

After another moment, she sighs in defeat. "You guys suck," she whines but nods. "Fine. We'll go but only for one night. Two days tops." The younger demigods cheer and she just grumbles about how this could go terribly wrong.

First stop: _Las Vegas._

Beck and Andre start the van as Cat and Robbie discuss candy flavors. Like I would care. I turn towards Vega, there was a small smile on her face. She looks like she's in a good daydream. "Hey, Vega," I call out. "I thought you didn't like Las Vegas?"

Her face flushes into a light pink. To be honest, she looks adorable. "I don't. I was just thinking of something." I could tell that it was embarrassing since she wouldn't meet my eyes. "It's nothing," she mumbles.

Smirking, I scoot in closer to her, much to her discomfort. Her eyes widen in unease. There was an expression of both fear and nervousness on her face. "Oh come on, Tori," I purr. "You can tell me." She gulps down her confidence as she stares dumbly at me. The brunette tries to move away from me but I corner her quickly.

"J-Jade," she stutters, "Stop it. Just l-leave me alone..."

I move in closer and set my hand on her thigh. She tenses almost immediately. "Stop what?" I whisper seductively. "What am I doing that's so wrong?"

Her fright filled eyes look into mine before she swallows thickly and glares into my eyes. _Wait, what?_ That wasn't supposed to happen. "Stop trying to get me to spill. It's not going to happen. If you won't open up to me, then why should I open up to you? It's my choice. Respect it like I respect yours, Jade. Now leave me alone," she demands sternly.

Sneering at her, I sink my nails into her thigh. She doesn't even twitch. What the fuck? My fingers start to take in the feel of her tan skin and I begin to break down inside. It was so soft, so smooth... All I want to do is trace over every inch of her body. "You don't tell me what to do, Vega," I snap angrily. Who was she to tell me what to do?

"Then don't order me around!" she barks. The van becomes silent as her outburst hushes them. "If you want me to leave you alone, fine but then do me a favor and do the fucking same!" she growls, her lip curled in anger. "All I wanted was to become your damn friend but you keep closing yourself off! You know how hard it is to work with that?" she sneers. "I bet you wouldn't cause you're being fucking impossible! Everyone is shit scared of you and has given up on you. Maybe I should too. I've tried so much and to what?"

The vehicle just gets quieter if that was even possible. All eyes, or ears, turn to us. Something then hits me like a pile of bricks. It hurts so much I swear the room is spinning. All I want in a person is someone to fight for me. To try and try again to force me to open up. Someone who's strong and protective. Someone who'll stand by me when the world has turned it's back on me. That someone has been in front of me this entire time and it hurts now that I comprehend her words. _She's the one._

My heart aches at her view on me. Yes, it's true that mostly everyone has given up on me and that I'm impossible but it's not my fault. It's just a shield so I wouldn't get my heart shattered. But I know, deep in my twisted soul, that she wouldn't hurt me. She would protect me and keep me sane. Tori Vega was that person but I've pushed her away and it hurts worse than all the times I've broken up with Beck. Ten times as worse. I feel empty and useless.

I open my mouth to say something mean and hurtful but I just couldn't. I couldn't diss out on the one person who could possibly help me. She growls and leans up close, our noses barely touching. This reminds me of the time we were arguing about Steamboat Suzy except this time, I want to kiss her, touch her. "Stay away from me, West. You're nothing but an annoying obstacle in my life." I just wanted to cry when she called me by my last name so coldly. She literally killed me right there.

Tori backs away and walks up to shotgun, telling Andre to scram. She sits next to Beck, staring out the window. A cold expression was on her face. I have destroyed the peppy and lovable Tori Vega. Now she just reminds me of me. I was looking into a mirror.

All I want to do is scream and throw the earth into an oblivion. If I couldn't be happy, no one else could. I feel dead, a sulking zombie. Everyone else minds their own business but I could see Cat struggling to decide what to do. To do what's right. In the end, she chooses to talk to Robbie instead. Tori wouldn't even look at the others.

I screwed up big time. This was a bigger screwup then when I broke up with Beck the first time. The van remains silent except for a few whispers here and there. It was only about five or six o'clock and the Canadian said we would arrive around ten so its best if we took a short nap.

Curling up on the ground of the van, I look into darkness. I miss her body next to mine. It was always a comforting feeling. Now it feels dreadful. I sit up and scroll through my pictures on my PearPhone. I freeze at one in particular.

It was a photo of me and Tori. I had on my usual smirk while she was grinning like her ordinary peppy self. It was taken on the same night of our little 'play date.' That night was actually pretty fun, except for those bozos who were hitting on us. I really hate them but they did do some positive. They brought Tori and I closer together.

A tear falls from my cheek to the phone's screen. It drips down on her. The one who couldn't be mine. I lost her, it was my fault. I made her into a monster. _The one that got away_.

Wiping my tears away, I turn off my phone and lie on the floor. My jacket was my pillow. I was shivering but no one would comfort me now. I lost that too. I am the monster who killed Tori Vega. She was gone. The only thing left behind was a heartless beast. A copy of me.

The crickets chirp around me as the van zooms to its destination. I jerk to the side every so often. My emotions really wore me out and I was beyond exhausted. I must have bags under my eyes, my mascara smeared.

Before I go into my deep slumber, a thought manages to escape my lips. "Tori...I'm so sorry." Then I was out like a light, my loss haunting my dreams. This would not be a good night. Not at all.

**End of Part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5: Tori's POV**

Well, today went terrible. And funny thing is is that it's only like nine o'clock and we're still going to Las Vegas.

The window of shot gun is wide open and the breeze is freely blowing in my hair. The cool air feels great on my too hot skin. Since I couldn't discharge my electricity, my skin is boiling hot. As hot as a bolt of lightning. My breathing is still heavy and deep. Guess my body is strained.

I keep thinking back to Jade but I refuse to wonder about it too long. Yes, she's frustrating. Yes, she can annoy the hell out of me, but did she deserve what I did to her? Part of my mind says yes a thousand times over but my heart says no. Apologize for what you did. But my stubbornness says no. Gah, my body sucks ass.

The whole taxi van is silent, only snores or breathing audible. Beck is also quiet. Sure we made up but things between us are still awkward. "Tori," he says quietly, "Are you sure you weren't too rough with her? I know you feel guilty inside too. I see the way you look at her." He pauses. "You love her, Tori."

My eyes widen, a growl forming within my chest. That strikes a nerve in me. Baring my teeth, I snarl. "No. No, I don't. How the hell could you assume that?"

He sighs through his nose. "Look, Sparky, I see the way you look at her and how you get when she's nearby. You love her and I know she loves you too." I snort and roll my eyes. _Does he know nothing?_ "I'm serious!" I try to block out his words but he slams the brakes of the van. The taxi jolts foreword as he glares at me. But there's frustration in his eyes. Frustration that he couldn't convince me. The Canadian grabs me by the shoulders and sucks in a breath. My skin is burning hot since I'm charged with electricity. You know when you're charging your phone or something and when you check the phone or the charger, it's really hot? Yeah well, image a million volts on a human being. _That_ is hot.

Beck shakes my shoulders angrily. "Don't you get it!" he shouts, slamming his fists on the steering wheel. The brown eyed boy jabs his finger towards my chest. "You damn love Jade West," he hisses, "and she loves you back."

Flaring my nostrils, I grab him by his collar, glaring a murderous look into his eyes. He now seems hesitant. Yeah, that's right. "Do you dare say her name in front of me or I'll-"

The son of Aphrodite smiles weakly. He was getting on my very last nerve. An angry spirit is controlling my impulses. "Jade," he croaks.

Grounding my teeth together, I slam him against the window. "Dammit!" I curse. "I. Don't. Love. Her. You're. Fucking. Delusional!" I bark. My fingers are burning into the fabric of his shirt collar. He yelps in surprise and holds my wrists, crying out in pain. He wouldn't understand that pain that woman's caused me. None of them would. It wouldn't matter anyway. "Speak of this again," I hiss, "And I'll combust your body with a million volts. Got that, Oliver?"

He shakes his head and uses his stronger demigod power and yanks me off of him. "No!" he yells, probably waking up the others. "Admit it," the Canadian growls. "You love her." His intense glare is breaking through my barriers. _You love her._ I love her. I love Jade. A choked sob leaves me. My eyes soften as tears threaten to spill. The daughter of lightning has finally cracked. "Tori..."

I fall into his arms, tears finally falling. Nodding, I press my head against his chest. He holds me close, comforting me. "I do. I love her but it hurts so much!" I wail. "I don't think I can hold on any longer!" Beck runs my back soothingly. Purring like a cat, I lean in closer and he chuckles. My hand clutches into his shirt and I swallow nervously. "B-Beck?" I ask shyly. The tan skinned boy grunts in response.

"Yes, Tori?" he questions me politely. My fingers dig into his chest and I sigh. He smells of fresh air and manly cologne with a mixture of pine.

Squinting my eyes, I open my mouth then close it. "How is it like to be in love? Like in being with someone else. I've never felt the feeling." He sighs through his nose, his fingers massaging the small of my back. I am curled up by him, feeling his steady heartbeat and limitless warm.

There is a small silence before he begins to speak. "Being in love can be both a wonderful thing and a terrible thing. It can mean having someone that will never leave your side or someone that will never care about you. Love has to work both ways in order for it to be love. A person cannot love someone when they don't love them back. That's not love. Love has to work between two people. When someone loves you back, it's the greatest feeling in the world. They care about you, treat you with respect, and think highly of you. If they don't, that was never love at all. You get butterflies and you get all nervous and fidgety when they're around and you become tongue twisted and can't speak. Love is a complicated word since there can be so many meanings. It's when you can't live without that someone or something. It's your other half that makes you complete," he finishes with a genuine smile. "Thank the gods my mother is Aphrodite. Hope it helped. I tried really hard to come up with it."

Grinning, I wipe my tears away and nod. "No, it did help and I see what you mean. No wonder you're the son of the Goddess of Love. You're wise and know what I mean. You're the big brother I never had," I say with a small smile. I notice him staring at me intently and a thought enters mind. "Did you think this way about me?"

The smile falls off his face as he turns his attention out the window. After a killer pause, Beck nods. "Yeah. I felt this whenever you were around or when we were close. I've always felt it. A connection between us that I misinterpreted as love when it was brotherly love." A quick smile falls into place. "I love you."

A lopsided grin creeps on my lips. "I love you too," I admit and wrap my arms around his neck. He holds my waist and I notice that we're a perfect fit but it wasn't romantic love, it was brother-sister love. And I love it. We separate and he starts the van again. I think back to Jade but my feelings change. I broke down because of her. If I let my feelings out, the bad guys will use her against me.

My eyebrows scrunch together. No. They won't hurt _my_ girl. If it means protecting her life then it's a risk I'm willing to take. I won't confess my feelings to her and I hope that she never loves me back. Maybe she'll date someone and fall for them. I'm too dangerous to be around. Every monster or evil being will be out for me because of my father. Hera already hates me and holds a grudge. I could see it in her eyes. Just being in my presence, is a danger to her. I'll ignore my feelings and keep her safe if its the last thing I do.

Rain pounds on the roof of the car. Guess its a late rain shower, and a heavy one at that. Beck turns on the windshield whippers as it starts pouring down. The pitter patter makes me feel uneasy yet I could sense no monsters around. Odd. Searching outside the window, I notice lots of trees and muddy roads. "Beck? Is this the shortcut?" He grunts a 'yes' and continues his focus. I sigh and slump in my chair. My eyes are getting tired. "How long till we get there?"

"About two hours. Three the latest." His eyes turn to me for a brief moment and he nods. "You should get some shuteye. There's a lot of emotional problems and stress on your hands. I'll be okay. Bought an energy pill and I'm taking small naps in between." I blink at him, impressed. Oliver sure knows how to do his job. Plus, Robbie and Andre help him. They all shift turns but Beck drives the longest.

A hand falls on my shoulder and I jump. Looking to my side quickly, I see an awake looking Andre. "Andre!" I cry out. "Don't scare me like that!"

The son of Apollo shrugs. "Sorry, Tor. Didn't know I frightened you." He observes my current state and frowns. "Girl, you need rest. Your eyes are bloodshot and your hair is a mess. I'll take it from here," he escorts me to the back of the van and I stare at the beautiful sleeping form of Jade. My eyes soften but then they harden. No, goddammit. I can't think about her like that.

I realize that she is shivering from the cold. From a glance, I can see that she cried herself to sleep. But why? Maybe she was frustrated. Yeah, that's probably it. Throwing away my doubt, I kneel down and curl up against her side, my arms locking around her waist. She makes a purring kind of sound and snuggles up against me. Blushing, I bury my head in her luscious hair. It smells like coffee and a bit of vanilla. My eyes close and I sigh in bliss. This is heaven.

My heart feels heavy at the thought of me making her cry is unbearable. Tightening my hold on her, I bring her against me and she nuzzles into me. That's when I know that I can't live without this woman. She's my life and everything else. "Jade," I start sadly. "I'm so sorry for making you cry. I didn't mean to. I was just mad and," I sigh. I couldn't tell her that I love her. "You're special to me and I would never do anything to harm you or your feelings. Please forgive me," I plead. All I receive is her steady breaths. "If only you knew," I mumble. My eyelids slowly flutter close as I fall asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

* * *

_"Victoria..." _My eyes open in a flash and I look around. Where am I? There's white everywhere. And whose beautiful voice is that? "Victoria, honey. Look at me." Searching for her, my eyes land on a young woman in a robe. A smile curves her full lips. Her long waves of raven hair fall down her shoulders. Beauty just radiates from this woman.

The name finally clicks in my mind. "Aphrodite," I murmur, getting down on one knee. "It's an honor to be in your presence, Lady Aphrodite. Why have you called me here?"

She chuckles and motions me to rise. "Tori, darling. You're suffering in the ways of love. You can't stop thinking about her yet you won't confess to her about your feelings. That is why you are here," she gets up from her throne and walks toward me.

My eyebrows scrunch up together. "But you don't understand. If I tell her I love her, the enemy will use her against me. Plus, I don't even know if she loves me. I'm so confused, Lady Aphrodite. What do I do?" She walks closer and for a brief second, she looks like Jade. My eyes widen, heart almost stopping. _Gods, she's so beautiful,_ I muse to myself.

A smile is on the goddess's face. "You're thinking about her right now, aren't you?" Shamefully, I nod my head. "Oh, Tori," she coos. "You're just like Percy when he was young. So clueless and lovesick. You're just like him now, too. You have to embrace those feelings. If she means the world to you, then you should keep her from harm's way at all costs, even if she's not yours for the taking." Her hand falls on my shoulder.

"I-I don't get it," I mutter in frustration. "She's better off with Beck than with me," I scold myself. Her fingers tighten on my skin as I look up at her with curious eyes.

Aphrodite shakes her head. "No, young one. Destiny is not to be toyed around with. The daughter of Hades will not end up with Beck but if you agree with that, then do what you must. But once fate is messed with, it cannot be reversed."

Swallowing hard, I slouch forwards. "How can she want me, a dangerous demigod who is like a _magnet_ that attracts the enemy, when she could have your son instead? He's much better looking and I don't even know what her sexuality is!" I cry out. "I have no chance."

The white of the area is really starting to bum me out. _White_ is the color of togetherness and marriage. Something I won't be getting from a certain raven haired goth. "Oh child, you have quit too easily. What's the point of taking a chance when you're too afraid to take it? Love is hard to win _and_ easy to lose. It's a game that will take all of your efforts. Please, daughter of Zeus. Give it a chance but remember, one wrong step and your game has finished. All's fair in love and war," she reminds me and all fades into darkness.

* * *

Something squirms in my hold but I keep it closer to me. The person's temperature has risen. I bury my head in its thick mane of hair. Smells like coffee and mint with a dash of vanilla. _Yum... _I'm loving this , I feel them nuzzle my neck with their nose. I drag my nose to their jaw, I believe. The person shivers and wraps their arms around my neck. I could hear a small purring sound. Moving my nose north, I could feel the hot cheek. My lips are dangerously to their mouth. "_Tori_," a voice whispers in my ear.

Whining, I make the person move closer into me. I could make out a small gasp. Their legs tangle up with mine before I decide to open my eyes. _Big mistake. _My eyes are first met with perfect gems. A sleepy smile crosses my face as it takes five whole seconds to register everything in my head. Adrenaline runs through me as my eyes widen in both shock and embarrassment. "Jade!" I cry out in surprise. My heart is hammering in my ribcage. _Oh my gods._

I finally take in my surroundings and notice that our bodies are flush against each other's, my hands are holding her waist while hers are around my neck, and that our legs are in a tangled mess. I could see a bright blush on her face and I know that there's one on mine. _My face is the damn sun! _We're both speechless and I inwardly curse myself. Our faces are mere inches apart. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jade. I didn't mean for this to happen," I ramble, removing my hands from her waist. I gently remove myself from her, sitting up and rub the back of my neck nervously. My eyes scan her outfit. An orange tee with a loose black hoodie on top and dark blue jeans and combat boots. Her hair is tousled and I bet mine is too. She looks amazing.

There's a shocked and a curious expression on her face. The piercing on her right brow cocks up. "I have one question," she states neutrally. "How did you end up next to me?"

Rubbing a hand through my hair, I chuckle nervously. "I uh, saw that you were shivering and I wanted to keep you warm. Sorry that I spooned you," I mumble shamefully. A small smile reaches her face as she wraps her arms around my neck and buries her head in my neck. I blush and hug her.

"Thank you," she whispers. Her cheek rubs against my jaw. A small shiver goes through me. Jade lets go of me and grins cockily. "C'mon, the others are already in the casino." The princess of the dead takes my hand and opens the back doors as I quickly grab my leather jacket, leaving the denim one in my bag. As we exit, a cool breeze bites at my exposed legs. I look down and curse under my breath. All I'm wearing is a short pair of dark blue booty shorts and an orange belly t-shirt with a leather jacket on top and regular black Converse. It's the shortest outfit I've _ever_ worn in public.

Her eyes land on me and they widen slightly. "Um, Vega, you're practically naked," she teases with a slight purr. Scowling, I keep my eyes ahead.

"I didn't want to be naked, now did I?" I grumble. "I forgot we were still going to the casino. Now hurry up before I ditch you." She raises an eyebrow and sticks out her tongue at me before picking up her pace. Her hand is still firm in mine.

People give me looks; looks of lust, curiosity, and confusion. The looks of desire are making me uncomfortable. It's like I'm a piece of steak in a lion's den. _But Jade has already won me, _I think. _And my heart. _Gods, Aphrodite was right when she said I was a lovesick demigod. I couldn't help it. My dad's Zeus, the player of the Ancient world and I'm his daughter. Like father, like daughter.

Jade's fingers squeeze mine and it causes me to jump. An amused look is on her face. She looks around and notices all the hungry looks directed at me. I could barely make out the growl that comes out of her throat. "Those perverts can't keep their eyes off of you," her eyes soften. The raven haired girl murmurs something else but she quickly yanks me towards the elevator, entrance of the packed adult club.

The girl's words whirl around in my head and I blush like mad. _Those perverts can't keep their eyes off of you but... I can't either. _My heart nearly beats out of my chest at those words. The elevator doors slide open and loud music makes my bones vibrate. She leans into my ear, her hot breath on my neck. "Lets go play some games," she murmurs with a wink. My eyes widen as she drags me to a poker stand. There's already a big mob around the table. West wears a fairly confident smile as she pushes everyone aside. The man in charge blinks at her in surprise. The daughter of Hades throws fifty bucks on the stand. "I'd like to join," she states coldly, ready to glare at anyone who opposed her.

The man who runs the poker deal grins and strokes his goatee. "Very well, girl. You will go against the best in this game." On cue, a chubby man with slick hair and a pair of shades strolls in, a swarm of women around him. I narrow my eyes on him and I know right away that I don't like him. The portly man slides his sunglasses to the top of his head. His eyes look at Jade in disbelief as if he were saying, _I have to go against a child? What kind of joke is this? _He looks at me, his eyes widening in surprise. Desire already fills those dark orbs. I scrunch my nose up in disgust. The smell of foul alcohol already fills up my nostrils.

The low life walks towards me with a cocky grin. "And who might you be?" he asks in a low voice as he kisses my hand. I shudder in disgust. His repulsive lips have touched my skin. If we weren't in public, I'd burn him alive. Literally.

"Too young for you," I retort. He looks taken aback but his facial expressions rapidly change into calm ones. I jerk my hand back and smoothen out my shirt. His eyes look at my body like a starving dog looks at a steak. "My eyes are up here, pervert," I growl.

There's more surprise in his eyes as the crowd of people quiet down. Then a snobby smile. "Feisty, I like it," he compliments me. "Name's Esteban. Give me a call and I'll pleasure your needs." My eyes widen in anger and I'm about to lunge at him when a hand curls around my wrist, holding me back.

Aquamarine jewels look into mine as I scowl and snatch my hand from hers. She takes it again and forces me to look into her eyes. "Not here, Vega," she whispers frantically. "Don't pull anything stupid."

Gritting my teeth, I lean in and snarl, "I will not be toyed with, West. That man-whore struck my last damn nerve. I'll burn him alive if I have to."

A small smirk falls into place. "Who knew you could be so demanding?" she whispers, getting in closer. My cheeks feel a but warmer but nothing too severe.

"Are you two a thing?" Esteban questions us with narrowed eyes. I blink and Jade just stares plainly at him.

I shake my head. "No, she's just my friend." _Who I'm madly in love with. _"Whydo you need to know?" I hiss at him, balling my hands at my sides.

A crooked grin falls on his expression. "This is perfect," he mutters. His eyes go up to Jade. "You, goth girl, I have a deal for you. Winner takes all." There's a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Jade's blue green eyes sparkle with eagerness. Her lips curl up in a confident smirk. "And what would that be? I'm ready for anything." Her arms are crossed over her chest. I look at them in wonder. What is this asshole planning?

"I can see that you two are close, closer than you think. This is my deal. Whoever wins the first hand, gets to kiss the princess and make her theirs. How's that, girlie?" he asks Jade. Her eyes widen in surprise before she grins like a manic. _Wait, what?_ She's going to agree to _this? _Myface feels hot. _Wait, if Jade wins... Oh gods._ I have to kiss , I'd rather kiss Jade than this retard.

"You got yourself a deal, Esteban," she gives him a cheeky grin. I feel jealous. How could she give him a smile that special? _Cool it, Vega_. "Lets play."

No! Don't play! "Don't I get a say in this?" I argue with them. The two gamblers turn towards me and grin.

The over-confident risk taker smiles at me. "You get a say in this when I say pucker up, sweet cheeks," he replies simply. Okay, now I'm starting to freak out. What does_ 'make her theirs' _even mean? Wait... Ugh. Why can't I just kill this guy on the spot? It would be so easy. Just raise a finger and ZAP! He's dead. But I can't so I have to suck it up and hope that '_make her theirs' _doesn't mean what I think it means.

The man with the goatee grins menacingly at me. He must be eager to see some pedophile kiss or some hot girl on girl action. He shuffles the cards and places some for each one. I don't know how many. The guy is moving so fast. Next thing I know, they're betting on what to do while kissing me. Why did this have to happen to me? I've never done anything wrong... Hey! Killing monsters does not count. The mob knows about the bet and now the crowd is betting on who'll win and get their prize. A lot say Esteban but I hope they're wrong. Some time into the game and I lose focus, worrying about what'll happen.

After a long wait, the old gambler grins. "My, my. I think I got this in the bag." Oh no. He looks up at her with some cocky confidence. The pudgy man lays his cards up for the world to see. All of the four A's and a king of hearts. My stomach drops. "Four of a kind!" he roars and the crowd cheers.

The smile falls off his face as he observes Jade. There's a sly smile on her face, her eyes bright blue with flecks of green that seem to burn like fire. "But Esteban, dear, the game's only begun." The goth uncovers her cards and the old player nearly has a heart attack. An A of hearts, a king of hearts, a queen of hearts, a jester of hearts, and a 10 of hearts. Oh my god. "Royal flush, dear old boy," she boasts as the audience claps for her win. "I have win this first hand and I deserve my prize." Only a Royal Flush can beat a Four Of A Kind.

Her eyes lock onto mine and I see the nervousness and the want. Before I could move, the demigod rushes up to me, cupping my cheek, and presses her lips against mine. My eyes flutter close as I lean in to kiss back. I feel it. I feel the fireworks and the butterflies and the electricity coursing through my veins. This is what I want but can't have. She is what I want. She's all I'll ever want. Jade's lips are soft and perfect. All I want is more but I can't let my feelings get the best of me. _It's only for the bet, _I say to myself. _This is only for the bet._

After a few seconds, we part and I blush, making her grin. Esteban gawks at us then turns bright red. "I need to go to the bathroom," he mutters and rushes off. We all laugh at him and Jade collects her prize money; three hundred dollars. She pulled off the best hand in poker and got to kiss me. The paler girl receives pats on the back as we make it out of the mob. I fiddle with my thumbs as I smile shyly at her.

"Congrats, Jade. You beat the master at poker and won all that money. You're a good gambler after all," I chuckle nervously. The music gets a bit louder as we lose ourselves in the casino. From the corner of my eye, I can see a faint smile pull on her lips.

There's a small pause before she speaks. "Thanks." Another pause. I notice she's biting her lip. "I'm sorry about using you like that. I knew I would win from the beginning but I was nervous too. I really didn't want to see you kissing that old pervert. I just wanted him to feel worse about losing to me. Hope you didn't mind that...kiss." And cue the awkward moment of silence.

I knew we would both live like this if we didn't solve it. Taking her hand, I drag her to a spacious corner. My eyes lock into hers as I smile. "I didn't mind as long as I didn't kiss an old man. And I'm okay about the bet. I forgive you and I'm happy you won that money. Besides, I have to return the favor." Her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. Did I ever mention that I find that adorable? Leaning in, I kiss her cheek, awfully close to her mouth. I happily catch the goofy grin on her face. I love to see her happy. That all I ever want to do. See her happy.

She is about to say something when the music suddenly turns off. We quickly turn our attention to the source and my eyes widen. Wolf like monsters throw people left and right, screams echoing the building. Two move towards us and I grit my teeth. They're monsters, monsters who kill demigods. Our scent must've lured them here. A child of Zeus and a child of Hades is like smelling a state wide cook out. Red snake-like eyes glare into mine. They growl at us. I tremble, the power releasing in me. My eyes lower down to their human-like hands. The beasts are holding crackling whips.

I feel Jade stiffen next to me. My eyes widen as they raise their weapons to lash at us. Using my fast reflexes, I block the goth's body with mine and a whip smacks into my forearm. A cry of surprise leaves my mouth. The whip made a bright red mark on my skin and it strings like hell. Another one curls around my other arm's bicep. Then the unexpected happens: lightning courses through the leather material and into my body.

A scream of pain leaves my throat. The feeling is indescribable. It's like being plugged into all the sockets in New York. Bad news is is that since I'm Zeus's offspring, I can't die or immediately pass out from this. I can only suffer from the intense pain until my body wears off from it. Gritting my teeth, I fall to my knees. My fingers desperately clutch at the smooth tile floor.

"Tori!" Jade glares at the beasts and her palm starts to produce an angry green flame. Another wolf monster jumps her from behind and the whip cracks against her skin. The raven haired girl yells in pain as the electricity goes into her. Her body jerks before she collapses onto the floor, out cold. Red marks cover her shoulder and shin. Crawling over to her, the whip still curled around me, I stroke her cheek with my shaking hand. I kiss her cheek, murmuring my apology to her. Turning my body to the beasts, I growl at them and yank at the things holding me down. They fly into me before I shock them with all the electricity I could. They whimper and burn to ash. The air stings my eyes.

Looking around, I notice that the casino is on fire and I rip the whips off of me. I jump to my feet and almost throw up. My body is beyond weak. I'm doomed. The smoke is already filling up my lungs. My eyes perk up as something tries to tackle me from behind. Snarling, I rush to them and pin them against the wall. Red eyes meet brown as I glare at him. I see my own reflection in those bloody orbs.

I look angry, vicious. In charge. An aura of electricity is flowing around me, my eyes turning a bright blue. Blood is trickling down my lip. "If you ever try to hurt my mate or my friends," I growl, "You'll burn in the fires of Tartarus." My hands clench his throat as a thousand volts smolder him to death. I breathe raggedly and stagger towards Jade.

Her hair is a mess, pale skin even whiter than usual. She's breathing slowly. The poisonous air is making me woozy as I carefully carry her in my arms. I bolt through the exit and run outside, rain pouring down on me. The slippery ground almost made me fall. Her heartbeat is getting slower. My chest feels like its being stabbed by needles over and over.

The taxi van comes into view as I open the back doors with some difficultly. I set her down, cold rain covering her body. Some drops of water drip from my chin. Taking out some nectar, I pour some down her mouth and she chokes. A weak smile spreads on my face. _She's alive. _Some of the golden liquid drops to her chin as she chokes. Probably getting the smokey air out of her lungs. Her electric turquoise eyes land on me. They widen at my bright blue eyes and the blood going down my face. "Tori," she croaks. "You saved my life..."

I push a strand of hair behind her ear, our faces close. Smiling, I slowly direct my gaze towards her. "No. We saved each other. I am proud to have saved the life of the daughter of Hades. I'm just happy you're safe." The demigod goddess tries to touch me but I shake my head. "Don't. My body is charged with electricity. I don't want to hurt you. I'm a killing monster," I mutter. "I'm a killing machine."

There's a small pause as I feel her on my lips. She gasps at the new feeling but moans right after. I kiss back, running my hand down her back. Goosebumps appear wherever my fingertips have touched. I'm still shocked that she's not dead by now but relieved that I'm not kissing a corpse.

We part and stare into each other's eyes. Blue into blue. It is strange, yes, but comforting at the same time. "How am I not dead yet?" she whispers. I shrug but keep her in my arms. "You look good with your eyes blue." Smiling at her, I nuzzle my nose against hers. She snorts but sighs contently. "When does your 'power high' wear off and what happens?"

Thinking about it, I try to remember. "I'm not sure when it will wear off but when it does, I'll pass out from exhaustion." She gives me a concerned look but I grin at her. Then the smile falls off my face. "I can't believe they hurt me. With lightning, nonetheless. That can't happen." My dark blue eyes turn to hers. "I'm actually scared now." Her eyebrow is raised at me.

"Your eyes are getting darker," she acknowledges. I nod and realize that I have less time left. Jade starts to think about something and bites her lip. "What did you say to the wolf beasts? I know you like to threaten them and such."

My face turns red at my memory. _'If you ever try hurt to my mate or my friends, you'll burn in the fires of Tartarus.' _"Um, I said something that's kinda embarrassing." Her facial expressions look even more interested. I could feel the energy leaving me slowly.

Her hand interlaces with mine and I blush. "Please?" she begs quietly. "It's not like I'll tell anyone. Tori?" Swallowing hard, I stare into her eyes in worry.

"Don't laugh and I'm sorry if you're disgusted." Taking a deep breath, I look out the door and sigh. The old memory reruns on my tongue with the same aggression. My fists clench tightly as I growl the following words. "If you ever try to hurt my mate or my friends, you'll burn in the fires of Tartarus." Pausing, I avoid her gaze. "That's what I said and I meant every word."

There's a moment of silence as she squeezes my fingers and presses her lips against mine. My eyes widen in shock but flutter close as I kiss back. _Three times. _Threetimes I have kissed Jade West today. And it's been amazing. She pulls away and looks into my eyes lovingly. "I love you too, soul mate." A goofy grin appears on my lips as my heart jumps with joy. _My true love loves me back! _I wrap my arms around her waist as I crash my lips on hers. Fireworks and lightning goes through me. She moans as her arms go around my neck, hands burying themselves in my hair. Jade crawls on top of me and straddles my waist. My hands slide from her hips to her ass. I give them a slight squeeze before pulling her closer against me.

We both groan at the new feeling. The blue is quickly draining from my eyes, the power leaving me in clumps. Our lips were restless but our lungs were exhausted. Breaking the heated kiss, our foreheads rest on each other's. I can sense a grin on her face. Smiling, I sigh contently. "I love you too, Jade West. I promise for as long as I live, I'll protect you from any harm." Brushing my nose against her flushed cheek, I can feel her shudder. It's an affectionate move. The same animals use to their mates. There's the Eskimo kiss too but I'll save that for later. "You're my soul mate. You're my everything and I could never live without you. Without you, I'd be nothing. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

I open my eyes at the same time she does and we gaze into each other's eyes. A small smirk curves the corners of her plump lips. "I'd love to be your girlfriend. Should we seal it with a kiss?" the goth suggests with a tilt of her head.

Beating her to it, I ravish her mouth with mine. The rain starts to slowly fade away but I know that this moment will live on forever. We fall asleep in each other's arms, too happy and tired to care about what had happened earlier. I was with my soul mate and that's all that matters in my book.

**End of Part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: Jade's POV**

A cold breeze overcomes me. My body shivers, trying to maintain my regular body temperature. It gets colder and I have nothing warm to cover myself in. My teeth chatter, my eyes squeezing shut. _Am I going to die like this?_ I ask myself hopelessly.

Out of nowhere, a warm arm drapes over my waist. A sudden rush of heat surrounds me, drowning me in its force. My eyes open and I look into her cocoa colored eyes. So full of life and warmth. A smile curls her pink lips as she pecks my forehead. "G'morning, Sleepy Head. How are you this fine morning?" she asks me with a cheeky smile. It brightens up my face as the memories hit me like a wave. We kissed and told each other our true feelings. And we made out. _That_ was a good memory.

I smile at her, taking in her beauty. We're still in the van but I notice that everyone else is sleep. They probably made it back late from the casinos. Who knew that a cocky old man would bring us together? Grinning to myself, I brush my nose against hers and she smiles like the goof she is. "This is the mushiest I'll ever get," I warn her with a sly smile. Her eyes twinkle at my words. I bet she's thinking of a way to make me all lovey dovey. _Not happening_, says my bitter conscious.

Looking around, I notice that _everyone_ is asleep. Even Beck and Andre, which I find strange. Guess that they were either too drunk or too tired to drive to San Francisco. Cat is with Robbie while the son of Aphrodite and the son of Apollo are close to each other but not too close, a weapon in short range for them to grab at the last minute. We're parked at a hotel parking lot.

My hands scramble to my arms and legs. No injuries, I realize. The nectar must've healed them all in my rest. I look towards the daughter of Zeus and my eyes widen. Bruises and scars cover her arms and shins. A small cut is going down her right cheekbone to her lower jaw. She catches my gaze on her wounds and her stare softens. "Jade," she murmurs, "It's nothing." Lie. "I can barely feel a thing." Another lie.

Leaning in closer, I ghost my fingertips over the bruises on her forearms. Her nose scrunches up as she sucks in a breath. At the last minute, she groans and closes her eyes tight. The brunette's body shifts into mine, looking for my touch. Her forehead feels hot, too hot for my liking. "Your hand," she sighs. "It's so cold," she murmurs contently, pressing both of my hands against her cheeks. Realization slaps me in the face. Tori has a fever. Her body never healed properly like mine. My mind racks for last night's happenings. No, she didn't take any ambrosia or nectar.

Suddenly, her body feels scorching hot against mine. She's like an overheated oven. Her powers are affecting her body as well. Vega seems hotter than a normal person who has a fever but, she _is_ hotter than most people. No, bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. I look her straight in the eyes and her pupils dilate with intensity. She leans in and rubs her cheek against my jaw, a small purr leaving her. "Tori," I swallow thickly, trying to contain myself, "You have a fever. Did you get ambrosia last night?" With a shake of her head, she groans in defeat, the illness taking over. I peck her temple and she sucks in a breath, holding it for quite a while.

Before I know it, her lips are against mine frantically. But it wasn't like last night. Her lips are burning, her body radiating too much warmth. Part of me says to kiss her brains out but the other wants answers. I break the kiss and hold her shoulders. "Why?" I breathe in confusion.

There's weakness written on her facial expression. "I-I don't know. You're just so cold and I just wanted...more." If she wasn't sick, I would have blushed, but this is serious. We couldn't have a sick daughter of Zeus. The monsters would all target her and to be honest, I don't know if I could hold them off. Sure I'm the daughter of the dead but an army of monsters plus some Titans to deal with? No way. I'm a fucking goner.

Reaching into our medical kit, I search through the mortal and godly supplies. My hands clutch the ambrosia and I shove it into her mouth. She coughs but otherwise swallows it. The wounds on her body are healing but not fast enough. Making her sit up, I hand her a cup of water with painkillers. Tori takes it down greedily and sighs in relief, throwing her head back. Magic does its job as she slowly regains her strength. Her eyes flutter close, head back on the seat, her back against it.

I crawl closer to her, holding a hand to her forehead. The temperature is dropping to a normal degree. "That feels better," she breathes, nuzzling her head into my hand. "Thanks Jade. I really needed that." I offer a smile as I sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Vega's head goes onto my shoulder. We sit there in silence as the others start to wake up.

Cat is the first one up and she rubs the sleep from her eyes. She turns to us with a gleeful smile on her face. "OMG! Are you two together?" she squeals. The brunette blushes as she shoves her nose into my neck. I chuckle and pull her closer. "Aww! You guys are so cute!" I swear tears are forming in her eyes. Our 'cuteness' must be too much for her small mind and delicate eyes to handle.

I shrug, a permanent smirk on my lips. "I don't try to be cute. It just happens." The girl next to me nods her head in agreement. I plant a kiss on her temple and the redhead squeals with glee. "I swear you're like the child of Aphrodite," I grumble.

"Ah, nope. That would be me," he says, staring intently into my eyes. I can make out the message that he is trying to give me. _Don't hurt her or you'll be hearing it from me_, he warns. I hand him a curt nod and he looks away before jealousy makes it to his eyes. "We'll be in San Francisco in about two hours," he announces, starting the car with a jolt. The car is silent except for a small conversation or a yawn. My unofficial girlfriend's head sinks deeper into my head as she emerges into a deep sleep. Chuckling softly, I kiss her temple and she smiles. I lay her on the car seat and cover her with both of our jackets. She snuggles up into mine, taking in my old scent on it.

A victorious smile appears on my lips. _She's so cute,_ I muse, running a hand through her hair. _And she's all mine. _My smile gets wider. Tori makes a sighing sound and scoots toward my hand then catches it. My eyes widen in surprise but before I could say something about it, Vega pulls me closer, pressing her lips on mine. I could feel her grin against me. Breaking the contact, I narrow my eyes at her accusingly. "You did all of this on purpose, didn't you?"

She lies on her back, holding herself up by her elbow. Using her spare hand, the brunette runs a hand through my hair, wrapping a finger through a curl. "Mmm." Her head cocks to the side, her fingers inlacing themselves deeper into my locks. "Not really," she says finally. "I _did_ fall asleep but I woke up when you kissed me and then I messed with you." A grin spreads on the face of Zeus's daughter. "Are you mad that I kissed you, Jade?"

My eyes bear into hers as I sigh in defeat. _Man, she knows how to tongue tie me. _Wait, she's using that Charmspeak on me! "Number one," I lift up my index finger, "I will never be mad if you kiss me. Number two," I continue, raising my middle finger, making the first two fingers join, "You're using Charmspeak on me!" I accuse her. Her eyebrows come together before she laughs. "Cheater! You could make me do whatever you want!" My eyes widen as a gear turns in my head. Oh my fucking gods. Kill me now.

A mischievous spark explodes in her chocolate irises. She leans over, her lips slowly brushing against my cheek. I tense up, a small shiver going down my back. The Latina grins. "_Anything_ I want. Does that scare you, West?" she purrs. My face feels hot. No! I don't blush. Why am I blushing?

I'm about to react but she quickly leans back, minding her own business. Our eyes meet and she sends me a seductive wink. Something tells me that Aphrodite gave her Charmspeak on purpose since I always tell her what to do. Now she has that upper hand. Gritting my teeth, I stand up, looming over her. "Vega," I spit out slowly, her eyes shining with amusement. "If you think that this is funny..." Her smile falls off her face and I grin. I turn around and come face to face with a certain Canadian. Our noses brush but he shows no reaction. There's a strange gleam in his eyes. Almost like he's being hypnotized.

"You have a vistor," he replies in a monotone voice. My eyes narrow at him but he leads me outside. Vega stays where she is, her worried gaze fluttering to me once in a while. "Jade West," Beck recites like a robot. A cruel, jagged grin crosses his face. I immediately take a step back. His piercing eyes dig into my soul and I gasp. Instead of his eyes, there are cold black, endless pits. A violent shudder hijacks my body. "My, my," he mutters in amusement, observing me closely. "You seem tense, demigod." _This isn't Beck. _"You seem to have figured it out, eh?"

He loosens up his body, his true form revealing. His fluffy hair turns into flaming red hair, the ends as sharp as bloody knives. The demon's eyes turn into a dim red, the pupil as dark as the night sky. Long scars begin to form along his slender body. My hand goes to my waist, where my sword hangs. Thank the gods I hooked it on before I left the van with this stranger. He turns to me and I flinch involuntarily. Across his face, lies an enormous burn, the scene too gruesome for my liking. His teeth are like the one's of a piranha. "Who are you?" I mutter uncertainly.

The imposter throws his head back, laughing his ass off. Quickly, he holds a sword at my chest, a bloodthirsty look in his eye. "For you information, _half blood,_" he spits out at me, "That is not needed. I have no name nor will I receive one. I am an escapee from the Fields of Punishment. The Titans have made my escape easy. I am the best cheater there is, after all," he states cockily. My eyes dart around wildly. _Where's Beck?_ I ask myself frantically. "Looking for your boyfriend?" he insults.

I growl at him and his grin gets wider. "Where is he?" I demand, my fists tightening. He stays quiet. "Did you not hear me? Where is he, demon?" I scream at the undead. A scowl is painted on the evil redhead's expression. My nerves are getting the best of me. "Where. The. Fuck. Is. He. You. Damned. Demon." I unsheathe my blade as his sword strikes mine. The two edges meet with a powerful clank. My arm trembles to keep his weapon from my throat. Sweat is starting to trickle down my forehead.

"J-Jade?" someone chokes out. Looking over my strained arm, my eyes widen at the sight. Beck is tied up to a tree, his eye black, lips bloody. My heart jolts as the butt of a sword hits me in the chest. I fly back, colliding against the solid ground. _He's alive_. He's okay. I try to calm my breathing but it's worthless. "Jade!" he warns.

Turning my head up, I take in a breath as a cold metal point grazes my neck._ I have to tell the others_, I think. His red eyes meet mine as I clench my jaw. _Gotta make a distraction first_. "Why do you want me, anyway?" I croak with my life on the line.

He retracts the blade as he smiles maniacally. "You are the child of Hades and lets say that you have a..._special _bond with the daughter of Zeus." My cheeks redden as I acknowledge what he means. They're going to use her against me. I think. "And since she has the temper of her father, I think it'll be swell when we kidnap her precious girlfriend, am I right?" Those blood red eyes sink daggers into my body. "She'll go crazy, losing control and common sense, and when the time is right, we'll take her shattered mind and turn her against the Olympians. Afterwards, Tori Vega's soul will be destroyed and you will witness her annihilation as well as the downfall of Olympus." Something's not adding up.

"Why couldn't you use her against me? I'll lose my temper much faster and I'm worse at forgiving others. Why not me?" I try to question him, also stalling for time.

The demon sighs. "Look, you're the daughter of Hades and she is the spawn of King Zeus. Who's daddy will be more infuriated? Who's the god that controls mostly everything?" My eyes widen at their wickedly evil plan. Once Tori is out of the picture, Lord Zeus will be devastated and try to defeat the Titans even when they did back a year ago, their powers at a low. Olympus will fall and my lover will cease to exist. I myself will fall into the oblivion that is depression. My teeth are bared as I snarl at him. How dare he?

"You wouldn't fucking dare," I hiss as a threat. I jump at him, swinging my sword hard and it slices across his chest. His eyes widen when it actually harms him. My lips curl into a smirk. "Not so big and strong are you," I spit. Golden blood arises from the open wound. A small agonized cry leaves his lips. Smoke escapes from the cut. Taking him off guard, I run closer, injuring his thigh. Hot, thick golden liquid pours down. "How are you bleeding immortal blood when you're just a-" My eyes widen. The Titans have made this fool just like them. Plus he's half dead, meaning that Stygian Iron can hurt him. _Thank you father,_ I pray.

"Fool!" he roars, the earth shaking. I fight to stay balanced. "I have turned into an immortal, a gift from the generous Titans." A crooked grin crosses his weakened face. "Only high level bronze and Stygian Iron can harm me and you have become very lucky." The demon's red eyes narrow at me. "Perhaps too lucky," he mutters distastefully. Blinking, he knocks me backwards, holding a blade to my throat. I gasp for breath but whimper when I feel the skin of my neck graze the blade's edge. "Who will help you now, demigod?" He snarls at me, tightening his grip on the deadly weapon.

Glaring at him weakly, I close my eyes, praying to my father, Hades, Lord of the Underworld. _Please father, I know I'm a bitch but just help me this once. I need your strength. Lend it to me, show me my true potential. _My hand opens and the ground shakes, skeleton soldiers rising from the black out. Thank you, I mouth to the heavens and below. The undead take care of the demon and I see him being dragged away with my own eyes. I guess that that's a very weak immortal. "J-Jade?" my ex croaks, straining against the bonds. "I could use some help here." His eyes are wide at me. I smirk and easily snap the ropes off. He rubs his wrists, making a face. "Thank you."

"Well, that's not a pretty face," I tease him. Beck rolls his eyes and keeps a close stare on me. My eyebrows knit together. "What?" I cross my arms over my chest.

The Canadian runs a bruised hand through his fluffy hair. "Is it true? What that demon said. That you and Tori are dating?" Hurt is hidden beneath his tone. His dark eyes shine with hurt and jealousy. "Well? Is it true or not?" Beck asks again after I don't answer.

Sheathing my sword, I shift on my bloodied combat boots. "Yes," I admit quietly. "It is true. Vega and I are dating. It happened last night." I try to conceal my emotions but Oliver is one of the only people who could see through me.

His brows scrunch together, confusion filling his eyes. A breeze ruffles our hair and clothes. The sky is pale, no clouds in sight. "Did you two...?" he trails off, anger starting to radiate off of him. The tan guy's jaw clenches. My eyes widen at his meaning.

"No!" I argue. "We didn't _do _anything! All we did was kiss!" My face burns at my confession. He didn't need to know what happened. It wasn't his right. It was mine. "Look," I say calmly, my voice shaking, "We just confesses our feeling to each other after she saved my life. Then we kissed and passed out from exhaustion. Tori is always there for me and was willing to give up her life for me that night. I saw the look in her eyes, it was determination and pure love. She wouldn't let me die!" All the anger drains from his eyes and he tries to speak but I cut him off. "You shouldn't be angry with her, _Beckett_. She has saved us countless times and has almost died every single time! If one thing, you should be pissed at me, not her! She's done nothing wrong. I'm the one who has played with your feelings. I'm to blame." I finish with my lip quivering. Tori is the most innocent after Cat in this. All she's done for us is help us and save us from ourselves.

He opens his arms and I fall into them. I bury my head in his chest. _I'm falling apart_, I think bitterly. "I'm sorry too, Jade," he murmurs into my hair. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I didn't mean to be such an asshole." A moment of silence takes over us. Birds chirp in the background, little squirrels' nails digging into tree bark. A gentle wind cools me down. This is peaceful. This is what I yearn for. For me and Tori to be accepted and to live in peace, together, with no threat of death. But we can't. We're powerful demigods, death will always be on the horizon. "You can't live without her, can you?"

I shake my head. "I can't bear to live like that. If Tori wasn't in my life, it'd be a mess because I would be dead by now." Wetting my lips, I hold into him, afraid that he would leave me. "I fell and she caught me," I whisper. He hums an agreement and kisses my forehead. "I love you Beck but not in the way a lover says that to the person they fell for. I love you like a brother. Is that okay?"

The son of Aphrodite nods and hugs me tight. "I'm okay with that. As long as I'm your best friend and big brother after Cat and Tori. I love you too, Jade. I hope that you're happy with her and thank you for clearing everything up. I won't be a jackass or an asshole. I swear it." We both sigh in relief and part. Our eyes lock and friendliness goes between us. "We should probably head back. Gods know what Tori will do to me." We both chuckle at my girlfriend's short temper and protectiveness. "You know you're lucky, West. That girl is so in love with you that she won't spare anyone else a second glance. Guess that you won't have to be fiercely protective or that jealous, eh?" A foolish grin crosses his blood stained lip. The blood is dry but still there.

I punch him in his shoulder and he feigns hurt but we both laugh. Heading back to van, I check for injuries. A scrap on both elbows, a bruise on my left bicep, two small cuts on my neck, and my lip is cut. Not bad but not wonderful. Tori will kill the two of us. He opens the back doors and a flash of brown jumps at him. Beck cries out in surprise. There's a dagger between her teeth, a wild gleam in her eyes. She's like an animal gone crazy. Her hands are curled around his white shirt, the orange tank underneath it. "Beck," she growls. "What did you do to Jade?"

An amused smile creeps on my face. This young woman is all mine. Could you believe that? I still couldn't but I'm eternally gratefully. I stalk behind her, holding her shoulder, kissing her neck. She immediately tenses but then eases up. "Vega, do us all a favor and let go of Beck. He hasn't done anything." Reluctantly, the Latina gets go of him and turns around to face me. I give her a weak smile and her eyes widen at my state. "It's okay," I reassure her. "I'm not badly wounded. Just a few scratches here and there. No big deal." I shrug.

Her piercing eyes examine my bruises. "You know I can't stand it when you hurt yourself." I frown and kiss her cheek. Worry is written over her expressions.

"How do you think I feel when you get hurt or run off to protect us? This is how I feel." An understanding goes between us and she smiles a sad smile. The tan girl nods and leans toward me, wrapping me in a hug. A loud squeal separates us and I smirk at her, keeping my arm around my girlfriend's waist. There's a blush and a confident grin on her face. "Hey Cat," I greet casually. "How was your sleep? Did you eat breakfast?" To be honest, the daughter of Demeter is like my little sister. I'll always take cars of her.

She giggles, biting into a ball of honey glued bibble. Kit Cat says she got that idea when she was with Sam, her roommate. "It was okay except that we still have to go pick a fight with the mean Titans." My eyes widen at the thought. I signal for Robbie to come closer and I grab onto the hem of his shirt tighter, my heart beating wildly.

The nerd looks nervous. "Uh, Jade? You're clutching onto my-"

I growl at him. "Robbie?" He nods, motioning me to continue. "Shut up." The son of Hermes looks ashamed. "I want you to protect Cat," I mutter to him, still holding onto both him and Tori. I bet she's trying to pay attention without being too noticeable. "I won't always be there and Cat is a very good medic. I want you and Andre to always stay to her. Beck can protect her too, at times. Vega and I will keep each other's backs and I don't want to risk having her near us. The Titans already despise us anyways. Just," I exhale heavily, "Do me this one damn solid," I say with strain. His brown eyes remain focused on the task at hand and nods vigorously.

"You have my word," he promises. "I swear it on the heavens that she'll remain safe." The sky thunders and I stare into his eyes and release him. He sighs contently and positions himself close to the perky redhead.

The spawn of lightning snuggles up against me and a chuckle makes it out of my mouth. "Do you always do this?" I mumble to her. Her face brightens as she nods. We all stand there in silence, letting the wilderness take us. Should I tell her what the Titans are planning? Is it the right thing to do? "Jade?" I hum a reply and she giggles but becomes serious. Guess she gets it from her father. Zeus is a serious god yet a partying one. Huh. "I heard what you said to Robbie and I think that," she swallows hard, "I think that it's best for you to protect them. Protect Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Beck from harm. It's the best way if...if I stay out of the picture..."

I suck in a sharp breath as I face her completely. Her eyes are solemn, no trace of regret in her eyes. "Tori," I say softly. "I'm not going to leave you behind or worse; left to die. I'll protect all of you."

She shakes her head and kisses my cheek. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest in pain. Slow tingles of desperation start to consume me. Fuck. I let down my walls and accepted her, only for it to be bittersweet in the end. Curse those Titans. They're cutting our love short. "I swear by the River Styx that I will protect you no matter what, even if it costs my life. I swear it." Thunder and lightning shake and light up the sky. My heart skips two beats. No. No. No! I clutch her wrists and a look of desperation and insanity are reflected back at me from her chocolate pools.

"Tori," I murmur quietly. "Why'd you have to do that? Swearing an oath to the River Styx is both lethal yet powerful. You didn't have to do that, baby." I cup her face with one hand, ignoring the stares and the 'awws' around me. It's only me and her. My thumb slowly traces circles by the corner of her lips.

Her eyes weaken immensely. "I _needed_ to do that. Promises are just words that can either be kept or broken. Swearing it to the River Styx is a sign that I'll always keep my promises to you, Jade." Tears are warning to fall from her eyes but she doesn't let them go freely. "You're the love of my life. No one else can have me because you have something no one else can have," Tori trails off, gazing lovingly at me. I fall into the intense trance, holding her closer. My hands falls to her waist. "You stole my heart." The power of her words is not used by Charmspeak and she means it. The brunette actually means it.

Without any hesitation, I press my lips against hers into a passionate kiss. Her hands hold the sides of my face, burying themselves into my hair. There's so much emotion in this kiss that it's almost impossible to decipher one from the other. I feel salty tears against my cheeks and I know that we're both crying and I don't care. This is a reason to cry. The one I've love more than anything might die or I might die, leaving her behind. We break the kiss, our foreheads against each other's, our noses brushing in an Eskimo kiss. "And you stole mine," I breathe, catching my breath from the highly emotional moment. Our eyes meet one final time and we smile at each other. Hazel brown against ocean blue green. The match is ours. It's perfect.

Deeper into the woods, we all hear the earth shaking, loud roars echoing from that location. I knew right away what it was. "Minotaur!" I warn and the trees snap like twigs and big furry hands push us backwards. In the mess, I end up on top of Vega. Her eyes are not the ones they were earlier. They shine with determination and courage. I turn back, gripping my sword's hilt and rush at the beast.

His nose is raised in the air, smelling for half bloods. Those red eyes land on me but this time, I'm not paralyzed on the spot. This time, I'm doing what's right. I'm going to destroy him. Slicing his torso, he roars in pain, thick, gooey salvia drenching my boots. I groan in anguish. _Fucking dog_, I curse. Looking up, I notice a chink in his armor. An evil smile spreads on my lips. Perfect.

I leap up, sinking my blade into his Achilles' heel. The monster's blood red eyes widen, a piercing roar hitting the atmosphere. Pain injects itself into my ear drums, my head hammering. I drop to my knees, covering my ears. The scream doesn't end until his body burns into ashes, the particles flying into the wind. Coughing from the explosion of dust, I lie on the ground, trying to shake off the vibration of the powerful sound. A low groan makes it out of my now parted lips.

Killing the Minotaur was easy, piece of cake. Dealing with its death roar is another thing. That thing could make a deaf person lose their ears. It's just plain fucking loud. My sword is covered in monster slime and blood, my knuckles white from my tight grip. I'm gasping for breath since that noise jarred my mind, allowing me to forget how to breathe correctly.

A soft hand lands on my cheek, her warm fingers dancing across my cold skin but there aren't any tingles. "I'm okay," I rasp, clearing my throat. "The roar just hurt my ears. I'm okay," I repeat. Our eyes meet and she makes me sit up, feeding me a cube of ambrosia. I immediately feel better. I could feel my ears getting back to normal. "Thank you, Cat." A goofy but adorable smile makes it to her face and she giggles. My eyes trail down to the medium sized dagger hooked onto her belt. Confusion strikes me. "I thought the children of Demeter were the peaceful ones."

Her eyebrow quirks at me. "Not _all_ children of Demeter can count on peace. Plus, it's for emergencies and it looks awesome!" I chuckle and roll my eyes. _Typical Cat._ "That was so cool, Jade! The way you killed that hairy animal!" A large grin spreads on my face.

A shadow looms over me as I stand up. The scent of vanilla and strawberries overcomes me. My eyes find hers as she smiles at me. For once, I'm the one covered in injuries, not her. "How'd I do?" I ask, wiping the blade clean with a spare rag. There is human blood on it. I cringe at the memory of it. It was Tori's blood. Now she's all healed and in front of me as my love.

She comes in closer, her hand on my arm. The ends of her mouth curve up in a bigger smile. "Maybe you should fight monsters more often," Vega suggests with a raised eyebrow. "_If_ you're up for it." A smugly smirk reappears on my face. My grip on my sword tightens as I raise it up in the air, the ground shaking slightly.

"Oh hell yeah!" I agree. "I'm so in. This quest might be easier than I thought." Everyone else nods at me as we quickly head back to the taxi van. "Last stop: San Francisco!" I announce, slamming the back doors shut.

This is it. I sit next to the Latina, tangling our legs together on the ground. Her head rests on my shoulder as I rest my head on hers. Everyone one else is resting, regaining their energy. Beck and Andre are taking turns, napping when the other is driving, drinking coffee when the other is sleeping. Hopefully they'll be well rested like the rest of us. The vehicle starts and speeds up.

Closing my eyes, I inhale my mate's scent. Vanilla and strawberries. I'll remember it always. I sigh dreamily. The sounds of light snores, the purring engine, and the noises of outside fill my ears. This is it. My first and hopefully not last quest. May the gods be with us. If not, we're fucking screwed.

**End of Part 6**


End file.
